Fugitive
by ErickaBff123
Summary: Catherine, a prison warden's wife, is abducted by the escaped fugitive, Vincent Keller. Vincent has a secret and the revealed truth will be more shocking than anything. Rated Mature in future chapter! ;)
1. Chapter 1: Prisoner

Well hello guys! :D I bring you this new VinCat story! It will be finished before the Situation! So I'll most likely be posting a chapter of this story every day or every other day! Yesss woooo! Haha This story is based on a film I saw a longggg time ago that I loved! It's filled with twist and turns and romance and other good stuff! I was also inspired by my beautiful sister, Tiffany! She also writes amazing VinCat stories on fanfiction! Please read her stories! (TiffanyNida69) She is so hard working with a hectic life but writing is something she loves and she never quits! That encouraged me to try harder myself because it is something I enjoy doing! So I really hope you all like the first chapter! Let me know what you think! Sorry if there are errors! I'm not perfect xP

***DISCLAIMER* **I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

Chapter 1: Prisoner

_**Prologue**_

Her breath was labored as she made her way through the crowded woods. She heard the dogs bark faintly in the background so she ran even faster. At her raging pace, she could barely see anything. It was daylight but there was a branch or a tree she had to dodge every few seconds. She stopped working her worn out shoes and took a moment to look around. A very quick moment. She still was in a sense of panic as her green eyes magnified anything around her that could be alarming. She didn't see anyone but she knew they were close. She didn't waste anymore time as she prepared herself to run again. Just as she took off, she heard the footsteps grow louder and louder. Her eyes enlarged in horror, they seemed to be coming from every direction. She forced herself to keep moving, she had to no matter what.

"U.S. Marshall! Stop!" He blared out as he charged behind her, finally spotting her.

The force of the wind and leaves brushed her face as she glanced back at the man in uniform, threatening to use his gun. But still she didn't stop, she kept moving even though him and his men were right on her tail.

"Stop running! Hold it right there!" He screamed with authority. She stopped abruptly as she saw the men running towards her in the opposite direction. She looks around and saw that she was surrounded. There was no where to run. She took in deep breaths at their guns all aimed at her.

"Get on your knees! Hands in the air!" The leader of the specialized team ordered.

She fell to her knees and raised her hands slowly. She tried to remain calm even as the attacking dogs were inches from her, going erratic.

The man made his way in front of her, still in his procedural stance. "Where is he?!" WHERE is he?!" He repeated, with a defining rage. Catherine looked up at him slowly and just kept her hands raised. Not speaking a single word.

_**Two Weeks Earlier**_

She sighed leaning against the brick wall of the building, watching the little kids play football in the field.

"Catherine!" Said the blonde haired woman as she made her way towards her. Catherine instantly pushed herself off the wall and stood straight, giving the female her undivided attention. The female clicked her heels against the cement as she walked up with a message to deliver.

"Evan just finished his speech. Now this is a prime photo op." She began as she unlatched the circular pen in her hand. She held the flap of Catherine's suit jacket as she pushed the voter's pin through the fabric so she could wear it. "Remember to make eye contact, especially during the walk to the car." She said to her, straightening the way the pen set, brushing off her jacket before returning her hands to her sides.

Catherine glanced down at the pen and then nodded her head.

"Okay, you know I've done this dog and pony show for two months now, I think I have it down." She said, giving Claire a knowing look.

Claire gave her a grin as she reached to open the door they were entering. "Of course you do." She teased, slightly pushing Catherine inside. "Now let's get you by your husband's side." She said shortly as they entered the building.

Catherine took a small breath and then instantly planted a big smile on her face as Claire reminded her to do. She watched closely at all the people and interviewers clapping for the man on the stage. She looked on the stage to see Evan and walked in that direction. He made his way off the stage, shaking a few hands and standing for multiple shots to be taken. She slightly smiled as she rubbed his back in a warming way.

"Hi honey." She said, in a rather odd voice since they were surrounded.

He looked to her and smiled. "Hey." He said before giving her a slight kiss. He then pulled away and looked back to the hungry men with camera's, holding her side as they snapped shots of the couple.

Catherine maintained her fixed smile, looking in every direction she could. Evan glanced at her smiling as well.

"Try one more time, that one felt a bit forced." Evan shot at her with his tight smile and Catherine pressed her lips together and put on another smile, acting as if he wasn't giving her lessons on how to smile right now.

"You look beautiful honey." Evan managed to speak again without taking his eyes off the paparazzi. Catherine remained content, not saying anything back. She was just waiting for this to be over.

* * *

><p>"You never even voted before you met him. It's Evan's dream, not yours." Tess said, trying to talk some sense into her best friend.<p>

She leaned back in the chair by the pool and closed her book she was reading on her hand to keep the page. "I voted!" Catherine threw back, not even sure she believed herself. "And I'm doing this because I love my husband." She justified.

Tess rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yeah but your not _in-love_ with him." She spilled and Catherine gave her a look in disbelief.

"Ohhh I'm happy to hear you believe I've spent the last eight years in a loveless marriage. Gee" She said sarcastically.

Tess shrugged her shoulders. "Well..I think you've spent eight years hiding in a controlling one." She said honestly and Catherine released a large breath.

"Look...I chose to marry Evan. And everything that that entailed." She resulted in and Tess gave her a brief look of confusion. She didn't understand why she was putting herself through this. Before she could respond she saw one of the her swimmers emerge out the water, sneaking to the back room.

Tess jolted out the chair and pointed at the young teenager. "Hey! Don't think I don't see you! I want you here 5 sharp tomorrow! We need to double your sprints!" Shouted Tess and the girl's shoulders slumped but she nodded her head and continued to walk.

Catherine laughed, looking down at her book again. Tess took a seat and looked at her strange.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." Catherine held her mouth, slowing down her laughter.

"Someone has to crack the whip a few times." Tess said in an almost evil smirk.

Catherine smiled at her proud. "You're doing an amazing job, really. To tell you the truth..I really miss this." She ended up saying, happy to be spending time with her. Tess smiled at her as if to say _me too._ Catherine finally stopped on a page in the book filled with strip of fabric.

"I like the satin." Catherine decided and Tess closed her eyes, thrilled she finally picked a type.

"Thank God! Me too." Tess agreed, mainly because she was tired of looking at fabric choices.

"Yeah?" Catherine asked just to confirm it. "It's gonna look so pretty." She ran her fingers over the texture, looking forward to doing some redecorating.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Washington State Prison<strong>_

He walked in the field, circled with gray brick and bob wire. His orange jumpsuit hung on him as he walked around, watching everybody else but keeping to himself. The guards carried some lunatic out the circle that had gotten into a bloody fight. Vincent kept walking but he could feel the other men on his back. They were following him and he honestly didn't want to start anything today.

"Don't start something you can't finish." He suddenly spoke with his deep voice without looking back at the shorter guy.

The guy smirked, pulling his black cap tighter on his head. "Your the one that's gonna be finished punk!" He said just as he sprung forward to attack Vincent with his clinched fist.

Vincent quickly moved out the way, grabbing the guys arm tightly as he kneed him in the stomach. His elbow struck the man once in the back and he groaned as he hit the hard dirt. People were already gathered around, cheering anyone of them on. A slightly older man decided to help the beaten guy and ran at Vincent full speed. Before he could touch him, Vincent lifted his leg and kicked him in the chest. The gray haired man stumbled back a few feet but quickly regained his posture. He was surprised at the pain he was stricken with as Vincent threw a punch at his face. Vincent finished him off by kicking him in the leg and the guy screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. He held his possibly broken leg securely as his eyes shut tight. Vincent was still ready to attack as he hovered over the injured man, waiting to see if he would get up. To see if anyone else was going to try something. And of course, there was. Another guy who was much bigger than Vincent, who thought he could take him.

One of the security guards watched from above and cut on his standard walkie talkie.

"Sir take a look, there's a situation in the south clot. It's Keller." He breathed the name into the mic.

Evan watched the fight himself from above as the men reported the news to him. "We have a target on his back." They spoke through the device.

"Let him finish, then end it." Evan responded with his eyes fixated on the scene that was surely about to end badly for the bigger guy.

The heavier man was hit in the gut with a life ending shot and then took another blow to the face. He looked to Vincent almost instantly regretting his decision to fight. Vincent's eyes were cold and filled with anger. He didn't even want to fight but he wasn't gonna be pushed around in here. He punched the man one last time and that one put him to sleep.

Evan had seen enough and signaled the guards before walking off.

The guards immediately proceeded with shots to scare the men and they all dropped to the ground, with their face contacting the brown grass. Vincent grinded his teeth, crossing his palms over his head in silence. He already knew they were coming over to get him. He was lifted off the ground by the two armed security and they walked him out the arena to the office.

"A safer future..today." Spoke Evan into the small recorder in his clutching hands. He was recording himself, practicing his speech. He then heard three knocks on the door to his office. He turned around, "Enter." He said once to whomever was visiting him.

Vincent and one of the old guards walked into the room. Vincent walked in looking agitated with his shortened hair rustled. He looked to the man in the suit, giving him an uncaring look. Evan waved his hand to the chair, signaling Vincent to take a seat.

Vincent breathed out his nose and looked around the office before making his way to the leather chair.

"He'll be right out George." Evan said to the older guy and he smiled slightly and crawled his way out the room.

Vincent plumped in the seat, briefly running his hand over his mouth as Evan took a seat across from him.

"So what is that?" Evan started, looking at the convict. "4 fights this month?" He asked, with a touch of humor.

Vincent's stare landed on him as he carelessly shook his head, "Self defense." He spit back.

"Assault." Evan finished as Vincent continued to give him his look, "But..that's besides the point. " Evan continued. "Your a marked man, top of the food chain and...I can't have that." Evan explained and Vincent looked off to the side for a moment.

"I need to get you out of the equation." Evan breathed and Vincent slowly looked back at him.

"I'm not going back to solitary." He spoke firmly.

Evan gave him a slight smile, almost humored he thought he had a decision in this. "You'll go where I say you go." He shot back, exhaling deeply. "I'm putting you on work furlough. It's hard work, it pays four dollars and eighty-four cent a week."

Vincent almost laughed but he continued to listen.

"And it gets you out of my prison." Evan finally said, resting that to be the best point. Vincent continued to listen, wondering where this was going.

"But I can't put a murdered into general population. It doesn't look good." Evan made clear, giving a small frown. "So...I'm assigning you to my farm detail. Starting tomorrow."

Vincent sat there and took in the new information, deciding not to say anything. It was better than being in this place. He looked back when there was another knock on the door.

"Enter." Evan said in his practiced voice.

She walked in with her books in hand and her dark blue dress flowing around. She immediately looked to Vincent, not expecting to see anyone but her husband. She looked to Evan as if she made a mistake as she stopped her barging in.

"Oh! I'm..sorry, I saw George I just didn't realize you-" She rambled over her own words. As she back up quickly, her gripped loosened on the books and they all crashed to the ground. She shut her eyes and silently cursed as she bent down to pick them up. She was a little embarrassed and slightly alarmed when the unknown prisoner met her half way to help her collect them.

"Nonsense, we're done here." Spoke Evan as he stretched in his rolling chair.

Vincent picked up the last file and rose as she did, placing them back in her hands.

"Thank you." Catherine said shortly, barely glancing at him as Evan made his way between them. She smiled slightly as he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Hey.." He breathed out before turning around to look back at Vincent. "Mr. Keller, this is my wife. She teaches GED classes here at the prison, she also oversees everything at the farm."

Catherine slightly smiled looking back to Vincent, nodding her head almost in an awkward way.

Vincent looked down, giving a blank look before slowly looking up at her. He was always nonchalant about most things but an unusual twig of interest brimmed in his glare. Catherine looked back at him before Evan's voice filled the room again calling George back in. He looked back to his wife.

"Catherine..." She instantly looked up at him, "Mr. Keller will be joining us at the farm tomorrow." He acknowledged and Catherine indulged the information and replied with an _oh _as she glanced back at the man in orange.

"Yes sir?" Asked George as he made his way into the fancy office.

"Could you take this prisoner back to the block please." He commanded, rather than asking. Vincent thrusted his hands in the pockets of his jumper as George gripped onto his arm, pulling him out the room.

Catherine looked at Evan as he pulled his suit jacket on.

"We're having a prompt due strategy session at the house tonight." he began saying, looking back at Catherine, " You'll have to make some appetizer's." He said, fixing the collar on his jacket.

Catherine gave an uninterested look, simply placing her hand at the back of her neck to fiddle there. "Oh..okay." She returned, unhappy.

"Catherine.." He sighed her name, placing his hands on her shoulder's, "there's that tone again. This is for us, you know that." He tried to reason as she shook her head. "Mayor is just..one step in the long run for us together." He spoke the words as if they were practiced and she smiled, knowing she'd heard this before as she breathed out the word _together_ as he did. She tried to smile and he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Mkay." She finally settled with as they made their way out his office.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN**

**SOOOO!? Haha please let me know what you think! REVIEW PLEASE :D I should be posting the next chapter tomorrow! Or should I even continue? Lol Byeeee! (goes to write The Situation) **

**(comes back to give you all cookies) **


	2. Chapter 2: Realize

Do you love me? Haha Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter! I warned you all these would shoot out fast! XD Enjoy! Sorry for any errors!

***DISCLAIMER* **I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

Chapter 2: Realize

_**Marks Residence**_

"Hey, we were just assured prominent placement in tomorrow's paper." Informed the precise blonde as her and Evan strolled into the large kitchen seeing Catherine. She pulled as much food out as possible before shutting the fridge. She heard them talk about business and the current ranks as she made everything perfect. It was becoming the usual for her now.

She went to get the last thing out of the fridge which was the fresh, toss salad.

"I didn't know how much food to make, I wasn't sure how many people were coming." She said placing the salad bowl in the center. She smiled simply looking at everything she was able to put together. "I hope there's enough." She looked up to see Evan giving a awkward look.

Claire squinted her eyes and gave Catherine a apologetic look. "Oh..I should of called. No one else was able to commit on such short notice." She revealed, tapping her fingers against her smart phone she kept with her.

Catherine stepped back away from fixing the table, halting her rushing activities, "Oh.." She thought to herself for a minute, "okay..well, more for us." She tried pulling off a smile. No reason they still couldn't enjoy the food.

"I'm sorry Catherine...I had dinner on the way over." She admitted and formed a _sorry_ expression.

Catherine's grin rapidly fell and she battled to control her response after working so hard to make a meal she thought was absolutely required of her . "No apology necessary." She managed to say calmly and Claire simpered in return.

Catherine then looked to Evan, "Evan, can I speak to yo-

"Not right now.." He stopped her abruptly, giving her a certain look that they'd discuss it later. He then looked back to Claire. "We should go work in the office.." He said, as if he was trying to escape Catherine's presence.

Claire then looked to Catherine, ready to excuse them so they could resume their previous business. "No need to put you through the boring details." She concluded, heading to Evan's office and Catherine watched her every step.

Evan stood there and looked to Catherine who was disappointed and upset. He sighed looking at her and took a sip of the drink he was nursing.

"Why don't you have a bath? I'll be up in a while." He stated, grabbing a snack off one of the trays before leaving out the kitchen.

Catherine was left there standing with her mouth agape. She was in complete disbelief. She almost snatched the tray of desserts she had made and stepped to the garbage disposal. She threw the bars in the sink one by one and tried to process them down the drain. She sighed in frustration, letting the handle up. It was pointless. She tossed the tray to the side of the counter, showing the least bit of concern. She was just so upset and getting tired of it all.

She found herself tossing and turning in bed, not being able to sleep. Her hand reached out to the side and to her surprise, there was no one there. Her husband wasn't lying beside her. She leaned up in bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was going on 4am. She grabbed her bed robe and wrapped it around her thin night gown.

She drifted down the stairs and further down the hallway to reach the family room. All the lamps were on and she was greeted with a sleeping Evan on the couch. He laid there with work and files laying on his chest. She gathered the files and the papers and stacked them on the table. She reached down to retrieve the cover at his feet and spread it over his body. He stirred a little but never woke up. She bent on her knees to pick the rest of the scattered information off the floor and when she did, she saw something sparkle underneath the table. She looked closely and saw that it was a piece of jewelry. She picked it up and analyzed the hoop that was a woman's earring. She stared at it for a minute before looking at Evan. She inhaled deeply and did her best to stay calm. She placed the earring right on one of his picture fliers. She looked up, catching a glimpse of an older picture of her and Tess with some of the girls from the pool. They were all smiling and having fun, parading their winning medals around their neck. Catherine had a new life now, but a part of her still wished she could go back to the way things were.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later The Morning<strong>_

The men stepped off the bus one by one and Vincent walked off next, inhaling the fresh air for a change. He took in the lot, he knew the warden had a lot of money but this was ridiculous. He was instantly stopped by one of the guards outside.

"Keller?" He asked and Vincent instantly looked at him, walking over.

"Yeah?" Vincent responded, stepping in front of him.

"Your on farm detail." He said, revealing information Vincent was already told. "You just call me Dale, I don't care much for that last name thing." He made known as they started walking away from the other worker's.

"So what are you good at Vincent?" He asked, sparking up a conversation.

"I'm a mechanic." Vincent stated, looking ahead.

"Ohh I can work with that." Dale said pleased. "There's a lot that need fixing around here." Vincent simply nodded his head, following Dale wherever they were going. He guessed Dale wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>"So..you found her earring? That's a little odd don't you think?" Tess asked before forking a piece of cake in her mouth. She was referring to Claire.<p>

Catherine shrugged her shoulders and sipped some of her tea, "It was probably just a..loose backing." She tried to reason, analyzing the design on her mug.

Tess abruptly stopped chewing and looked at Cat, she could tell it wasn't something she wanted to get into so she just said _Mm _and went on to something else.

"So what's gonna happen after the election?" She asked, licking her finger. "He finally gonna let you go back to coaching? Or the big question, children?" She poked and Catherine slightly smiled but shook her head.

"Well Tess..it's not that simple. There are huge expectations of Evan-

"Ugh Cat!" She suddenly blared at her best friend. "Forget expectation! You used to love life, you take it on! Now you just let it pass you by!" Tess put out the truth, digging back into her dessert. "Being with Evan has changed you."

"I need to figure some stuff out." Catherine replied, looking to Tess. "Let it go." Catherine warned and Tess decided to do just that. She couldn't force her to see the error of her ways. One day she'd realize Evan wasn't the right guy for her. Maybe in the beginning, but certainly not now.

"Well..I'm feeling a bit parched." She said, glancing at Catherine out the corner of her eye.

Cat gave her a look. "Tess..."

She placed her empty glass on the wooden table and leaned back in thought, "I think a tall glass of prison men will do nicely, yeah?"

Catherine stared at her with dismay before breaking out into a laugh. "You're about to be married..to a prison **guard**!" She stressed on that last word.

"Fantasies!" Tess hit back. "The stuff a good marriage is based on." Catherine continued to laugh slightly as they rose off the couch, heading towards the kitchen. She couldn't help it, her friend had her crazy moments.

Tess rambled on about something random and her and Catherine both stopped when they saw a guard standing by the sink.

Tess stared at the prison worker fixing the sink as Catherine grabbed two glasses out the cabinet. Tess played around as she cleared her throat, peering her eyes down to get a better look at the man. She smiled to herself and tried to get Catherine's attention. Tess held out her hand and Catherine gave her an odd look but gave her the glass of water. Tess approved the cold water as she sipped on it, walking closer to the sink. Catherine grinned to herself, knowing what ever it was, it was not the best idea coming from Tess.

Tess hummed to herself, pulling the glass from her lips. "That hit the spot." She said before dumping the rest of the water down the drain.

The cold water instantly hit Vincent in the face and Catherine's eyes widened at her friend's actions. Vincent immediately stopped what he was doing and the guard walked closer, preparing himself just in case.

Tess backed away, closer to Catherine and rested her hand against her chest preparing a fake apology. "Oh my gosh...I am so sorry." She pretended as the mysterious worker removed himself from the broken sink.

Catherine decided to step in, recognizing who it was. "I apologize..she didn't realize the drain was open." She said softly, looking at Vincent was who pushing his now wet hair back. The guard still had his gun ready as if Vincent was some loose animal. Catherine looked back at John, the guard, as he cocked his gun.

"It's fine John, it was our mistake." She said, edging out a small, humorless laugh.

Vincent watched as Catherine settled the man and glanced at Tess as he wiped his hands off on his shirt. He sighed to himself before speaking.

"No..you know what, it's my fault." And Catherine looked to him, "I should have warned you." Vincent said commonly while Tess was a bit taken back by how handsome he was.

Catherine quickly fetched a towel out one of the drawer's and stepped towards him to let him utilize it.

"Here." She said, for some reason nervous as she looked up at him.

He grabbed the cloth out of her grip and met her eyes directly for the first time, "Preciate it." He said, his mouth almost turning up. Catherine smiled at him and that slowly brought out a smirk from Vincent. Tess looked from the man to her best friend and then back to the Vincent who happened to be giving her an unhinged stare.

Catherine looked down, trying to dim her smile and shook her head to herself, "Anyway..um..we'll leave you to your work." She resulted in another smile and was heading out until she noticed her friend hadn't moved.

"Tess..Tess, come on!" She urged, grabbing her by the arm trying to drag her out. Catherine looked to Vincent and mumbled a _sorry_ and he grinned to himself, wiping his face with the towel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later On<strong>_

"Claire and I met with an image consultant today, she had some interesting suggestions." He went on, placing the plate of food on the table in front of his wife. He pulled out his chair and proceeded to sit down. "I think she'll be a big help." He notified, scooting closer to the table.

Catherine smiled, fetching her wine glass to her lips, "Great! Oh my Saturday class is ready to take the GED." She said a bit excited, she was certainly happy for her students.

"Just need to set up a testing time." She told Evan and he nodded his head.

"Whenever you'd like." He returned passing her the fresh, hot dinner rolls. "So..we talked it over with the image consultant and we agreed that it's best if you aren't in Tess' bridal party. We'd like you to step down." He said as if it was everyday news, still fixing his plate.

Catherine looked at him almost as if he were crazy, "What? No." She started shaking her head, "Absolutely not." She dared.

Evan looked taken back, "Darling..impression is everything." Catherine still gave him the same look, not changing her mind. "A candidates wife shouldn't be in a prison guard's wedding party. It doesn't look good." He lectured and she placed her fork down.

"Tess and JT are my two oldest friends and Evan they introduced us-

"I know and I'm thankful." He said grabbing Catherine hand firmly, "But we've out grown those friendships...deep down you know we have." He said sharply, with a glare.

Catherine watched him start eating his food as if nothing just took place. He was basically telling her that she didn't have choice, it was the end of the discussion. Catherine poked her food around on her plate, not exactly hungry anymore.

"Did you return Claire's earring?" She asked, never looking up at him.

Evan looked to her and slowly grinned and shook his head, "So that's what this is all about? Claire is my campaign manager.** Nothing more.**" He said assuredly.

She still gave him that look, and Evan's gaze softened.

"Trust me. Trust me, okay?" He watched her and sensed her relax.

"I do trust you." She ended up saying.

"Good. Then you'll do this?" Evan challenged. "For us." He added on and she threw all of her anger into her clenched fist. How much more would she have to sacrifice?

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

She had tried turning the key repeatedly but it just wasn't happening. The car wouldn't start. She heard the engine try to spark to life, but it just kept collapsing. She huffed in frustration, jumping out of the broke down vehicle. She dug her phone out of her purse and dialed a number.

His phone chimed in his pocket and he grabbed it to answer the call.

"Dale here." He started while looking over some papers.

"Hi, it's Catherine. My car won't start." She informed in a bitter mood as she walked around the sorry vehicle, wrapping her sash over her arms. "Can you send someone over?" She asked politely and closed her eyes at the good news. "Thanks." She said before hanging up the phone.

Dale closed his flip and shoved it back in his small pouch. He turned around and got the man's attention, "Vincent!"

Vincent held the ranch in his hand and turned around.

"Get on up to the house." He ordered and Vincent set the ranch down and wiped his greased hands on the towel and followed the guard to the house.

* * *

><p>"I know Evan..I should have left earlier." She said stepping back outside. "N-No don't send a car yet! Just wait and see what happens." She sighed hearing Evan go off on the other end, "I apolo- Evan?" She reacted, hearing the line go dead. She pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it. She rolled her eyes and threw it back in her purse. She looked up to see Vincent walking up and thanked the Gods.<p>

"Thank you for coming! It just...It won't start." She explained as he watched her then looked to the older car. "And I'm running really, really late." She said holding out the keys for him.

"Well late's my specialty." He returned, retrieving the car keys. "At least..that's what my mother told me." He let out, slowly giving her a reassuring smile as he walked to the driver's side. She followed him and stood by watching him as he got into the car.

He turned the ignition and heard the car want to start, but it just instantly died. He stopped and looked at her as he stepped out of the car. For some reason she was still standing there as he came face to face with her. Her reactions and movements were at a lost as she failed to move, which was common sense. He simply moved past her and went to lift the hood up and she was right beside him.

Vincent quickly looked at the engine and stopped when Catherine spoke.

"It's..old." She said with a shy smile and he looked to her. Almost a moment too long when he broke out into a infectious smile. For some reason that did something to her because he didn't seem like the type of guy that smiled that often. And he didn't have much to smile about.

He went back to working on the engine and after a few seconds he shut the lid and dusted off his palms. He didn't say a word as he moved to walk back to the driver's side. He walked right up to her knowing she was partially in the way and watched her. He waited till she looked awkwardly looked up at him and she could sense he was filled with pleasure in his thoughts. He finally moved passed her and back to the car and she pushed a strand of her hair back, swallowing down her nerves. She was nervous..but not because she was afraid of him, it was something else. She felt a sharp ping in her chest whenever he would force his gaze upon her. It held some sort of...weight over her.

Vincent sat in the car and turned the ignition once and the car roared to life. Catherine sighed in relief as he emerged out the car.

"Thank you. You really saved me." She said laughing to herself, resulting in her impacting smile.

Vincent smiled slightly and nodded his head, "Well..I know cars." He said beginning to walk away from her and then he stopped and turned around. Catherine had pulled off her sash and tossed it in the car. Her arms were bare as her wavy curls rested upon her shoulder's.

"I'm sorry.." He started and she turned around and looked at him. "someone needs to tell you this, but you look beautiful..in that dress." He said catching her gaze and off guard and she looked away slowly smiling and then back to him.

"Thank you." She said, not knowing what else to say. Vincent backed away slowly before hearing his name called and he left. She stood there, feeling like a high school girl receiving her first compliment from the cutest boy in school.

She gathered herself and hopped in her car. She looked out her window as she rolled it down. She watched Vincent as he walked with the guard and he just so happened to look back at her. She looked away and had a weird smile on her face as she drove out of her driveway.

She finally made it to the event. She was trying her best to run in her heels, hoping she didn't miss everything. She was walking up and smiled when she saw her husband so happy. She was guessing everything went well. She saw Claire walk up and him to the side. They laughed about something that happened and Catherine's smile slowly sunk as Evan's hand wrapped around her waist dropped lower to grasp her behind. It was brief but it still happened. She couldn't believe what she just saw. She immediately turned around and began rushing off to her car.

"Catherine!" Claire called out as she noticed the brunette was leaving. "Where are you going? Evan hasn't even given his speech yet." She announced and Catherine turned around and looked at her.

"I-I'm not feeling well." She lied, barely able to even look at her.

Claire sulked, not wanting to deal with this. "Ugh..well there's a lot riding on this appearance. Your husband needs you at his side." She said, almost as if she believed it.

Catherine shook her head, "He'll be fine." She counterclaimed. "He's got you."

Claire looked at her oddly and sighed, "Is this about that earring? Evan told me all about it. You've got the wrong idea Cat." She stated as if it was all a joke. "I see Evan as..a mentor."

Catherine stood still with her unchanging look. Something told her don't believe anything she's saying right now.

"We don't want your absence to become a vocal point." Claire stressed.

Catherine slightly smiled. "I'm confident you'll make sure that doesn't happen. Just..make any excuses you need to okay? I'm gonna go." She ended, walking away from Claire who was in disbelief. She knew Catherine had saw something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thoughts? I hope you don't mind THIS Catherine right now. She's different from the one we're used to, a bit shy, nice and a little blind. But trust me, that'll change. ;) Plus I think it's kind of cute and I love that it'll also affect Vincent's personality. Which you'll see more of. **

**What do you think? Any questions? You're probably thinking how the hell this will play out haha I hope you enjoyed this early post! XD I'm going to bed now! Muah! **


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

Hiiiii! XD I'm loving the reviews! You all are so sweet and supportive and I love the ideas and thoughts you have! So here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

***DISCLAIMER* **I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Decisions<p>

_**The Next Day**_

Half of her brown hair was raised into a ponytail while the rest of it laid upon her shoulders. She sported a typical, small green dress as she walked around her classroom. She watched the men jot down their answers on the questioned filled paper. Today they were taking their GED. She was glad it was taking place today, she needed a distraction. Last night she had nothing on her mind but what she witnessed between her husband and his campaign manager.

She turned suddenly when she heard the door open. First, walked in the guard George and following behind him was Vincent. He glanced at her for just a moment before he went to go take a seat. Catherine overtook a brief moment of bafflement before she slowly eased into a smile. He took a seat in one of the desk covered with a worksheet and a computer. He looked up at her as he settled in his spot and she gave him a comforting smile, fiddling with her bracelet. She nodded to George as if saying goodbye as he made his way out the classroom to stand a couple feet from the room. She gradually made her way back to her desk and took a seat, not noticing her husband walk up to the side window of her classroom.

Catherine started taking some notes in her small journal of the things she had to do. She was having a hard time focusing on her own thoughts, she had an undying need to look up. Just as her eyes lifted from the paper she looked up to spot Vincent watching her just as intently. She gave him a bolstering smile and he returned a slight one before looking back down to his paper he had to complete.

Evan watched Vincent from the window and then aimed his focus at his wife. His right hand jumped out his suit pocket and knocked on the glass wall three times. Catherine looked there straight away and saw him signal her to come out. She sighed to herself, obviously not wanting to but she gathered herself and made her way to her classroom door. Evan smiled to himself, watching her make her way out.

Catherine stepped out with her arms folded, staring down at her shoes before she stopped in front of him.

"Look, their taking their GED, I should get back in there." She started, not wanting to communicate with him now. Not wanting to even be around him. She caught herself glance at Vincent through the window but hurriedly looked back to Evan. What did he want?

Evan grazed her arm and gave her a look of worry, "I wanted to see how you were feeling. Claire said you were..very ill." He brought to light, trying to be sincere. Catherine just nodded her head, looking back down.

Vincent really was trying his best to answer each question, but his gaze kept running for the window. He ran his hand over his mouth, trying to figure out what was going on. He didn't even know why he cared, but he did. He noticed Catherine looked uncomfortable and irritated.

Catherine looked up at Evan, managing a brave face, "I'm feeling much better today." She said clipped.

Evan broke out in a relieved smile, "Good." He simply said and leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek.

Catherine shut her eyes and grimaced at the action. He pulled away and she walked pass him to return to her class. But then Evan spoke up, something pondering on his mind.

"Have you..told Tess you won't be apart of her wedding?" He asked walking towards her as she stopped walking.

"No." She said indefinitely. She turned around to face him, "And I'm not going to."

Evan was most surprised to hear her response. "This..isn't something I expected to debate further. I made a simple request and I feel strongly about it. That should be enough." He reasoned, keeping his anger in check.

Catherine tilted her head at him and thought to herself, "You know...I've also decided that this is my last GED class." She let those be her last words as she stepped to walk away. Evan quickly cut her off by placing his arm against the wall in front of her.

"I don't think this is an appropriate time to have that discussion." He spoke indignantly.

She quickly looked at him, her patience running thin. "There's nothing to discuss." And she took a moment to inhale. "For years now I've put my life on hold, while helping you get whatever you want out of yours. I'm not your campaign manager Evan and I am not one of your subordinates." She spoke firmly as Evan squinted at her, clearly upset.

She looked up to him and shook her head, "I'm suppose to be your partner."

He laughed without humor, "You picked a hell of a time for this. But I..I see your point. You've...made a lot of sacrifices and I appreciate that." She gave him a blank look for a moment before looking down. He waited to see what she had to say next.

"..Thank you. But right now...I just wanna get back in there and do my job." She claimed, trying for the longest to get away from him. "Kay?"

Evan smiled feigning and stepped out of her way. "As you wish." He reached for the door and opened it for her.

As soon as the door swung open, Vincent's eyes reacted. He watched her walk back in and Evan watching her as well at the door. She took a seat and Evan looked to Vincent for a moment, which made him regain his focus back to his test. Evan said a quick bye and left, shutting the door behind himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later <strong>_

"It's time to make our dreams of tomorrow, a reality of today." Evan spoke again into the recorder he was familiar with. He smiled to himself, happy with his prepared words and set the recorder down.

Evan waltzed his way back to the table he was sitting at and thought of more ways to better his speech.

"Under my leadership." He began writing down quickly, "This city will-" He was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. He looked back at the door and as usual he said _Enter_. The person slowly entered the room as Evan continued to write more words down, mumbling to himself.

Claire walked in with her blue, long sleeve blouse and her black, long skirt. She clutched a book in her hands and cleared her throat.

Evan looked up at her and she smiled in all her wickedness.

He smiled widely at her, "Well this is a surprise." He spoke out as she walked over to him. "Did I forget a meeting?" He asked, glancing at his schedule playfully before looking back up at her.

She set her book down and started backing up, "No.." She started in her rich voice, "I just thought I'd familiarize you with some hot topics...for the debate" She said teasingly, unbuttoning the buttons on her blouse. Evan gave her a dirty smile as she pulled the shirt off her arms. He stood up and yanked his striped tie off. She grinned at him as she leaned against his desk. He walked towards her working the buttons on his shirt. He glanced down at her bra covered chest and her exposed waistline.

"I'll uh..consider them." He said choosing the right words, "Very carefully." He finally said, throwing his shirt off. He walked between her legs as she undid his belt latch. The both of them freed each other of their clothes and had their way. His wife not once crossing his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>~Moments Later~<strong>

Claire zipped up the back of her skirt just as someone knocked on his office door. Claire looked to Evan as he stood up in front of her.

"Enter" he said.

George opened the door and it was Vincent being brought in. Evan looked to him.

"Mr. Keller, have a seat." He demanded, "I'll be right with you." He said as Vincent looked at the woman present. He then went to go sit in the same chair he did last time.

"Claire..thank you for bringing this by." He acted, handing her back her book full of notes. "You've given me a lot to think about." He wrapped up, giving her a smile.

She smirked back and grabbed the book out his hand. "Your more than welcome." She exchanged, smiling at him again before leaving out the room.

Evan looked to George who was standing at the door, he patted his shoulder, "He'll be right out George." The other man nodded and made his way out the room, shutting the door behind him.

Evan stood tall as he swirled around, giving Vincent his attention. "So.." He began, letting his hands clap together. "Mr. Keller.." He went on walking to and behind his desk to take a seat.

"How are you enjoying work furlough?" He asked, folding his hands and resting them on his papers.

Vincent eyed him with no expression, "It's fine." he said short.

Evan waited for more but nodded his head, seeing that's all he had to say. "Good." He leaned back in his chair, a feeling of discomfort hitting his face.

"Here's the problem...your gonna be charged with assault on those other inmates. The..injured parties are willing to testify that you attacked them."

Vincent's eyebrows furrowed, what the hell was going on? He gritted his teeth, preparing to speak. "Like I said, it was self defense."

Evan returned a _mm_, pressing his lips together in a tight line. He started flipping through some files, "Next your gonna be telling me your not a killer. It's a nasty bit of business you did to get in here." Vincent's face became hard as his anger surfaced, watching the polished man read his file.

"Your..two years in on a sixteen year sentence?" Vincent kept breathing to keep himself from reacting. Evan leaned forward in his chair towards Vincent. "Throw in the assaults and we're talking life imprisonment."

Vincent just looked at him, clearly he was furious and irate. What annoyed him the most is nobody was listening to him. And he knew the guards saw what happened, it wasn't adding up. There were trying to keep him in here.

Shortly after, Vincent left his office. He sat in the abandoned bleachers in the court yard. He was holding a folded piece of paper, rattling with his own thoughts as he watched the walls that were surrounding him. He didn't know what to do. He was presented two choices, and only one of them would be taken. He couldn't stay here, not any longer. He would have to go through with it if it was the only way out.

_**Later**_

Catherine pulled into her driveway as the gates opened. She waved to one of the security men and he waved back at the woman he was used to showing up. She parked her car and pulled the key out the ignition. She headed straight for the front door after jumping out. Making her way, she heard the alarming beats of the alarm system. She approached the loud object on the wall and keyed in the coded number. The alarm finally silenced. She turned around and almost screamed in shock as she saw him standing there.

She looked Vincent in the eyes and tried to calm herself. She saw him but no one else as she looked around. No guards, it was just him. This certainly made her more nervous.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer. Vincent looked to the right at something and Catherine looked there as well. The lower cabinet that contained their safe was wide open, but the safe remained locked.

"Unlock the safe." He spoke firmly and she shook her head confused.

"What?-

"Do it now." He told her and her skin crawled at his tone. There was no one with him so that meant..he had escaped or was in the middle of doing so. She would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit scared. She didn't see him as a threat before but she didn't know him really.

She walked slowly to the safe and go on her knees to reach it. She glanced back at him as he walked behind her. She felt her fingers shake as she pressed the numbers. Two beeps filled the room and the door cracked open. She opened the door wider and the first thing she saw was a gun along with some seemingly important files.

"I'll take that." Vincent said, reaching his hand over her shoulder to grab the large hand gun. She eyed him out the corner of her eye as he checked to make sure there were bullets in it. She looked up at him.

"You should be gone, they'll be looking for you." She said suddenly and he looked down at her. He reached down quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She backed away at first, thinking he was about to harm her or get rid of her, but he just brought her to her feet.

He looked at her directly, "That's the beauty of an electric fence. No one thinks you're gonna run." He looked away from her when he saw something in the safe. "Take your passport." He said quickly and she took on a look of fear.

"What?!" She asked frantically watching Vincent constantly look out the windows, "You have a gun, money and my car! You don't need me!" She protested and Vincent looked back to her.

"We both know I'll never make it off the property without you." He made known and she took a moment to process what was happening.

She was brought out of her thoughts when he grabbed her arm in urgency, "Come on! Let's go!" He rushed and she bent down to get her information out the safe, combining it any kind of way. He rushed her again and she hopped back on her feet and was pulled along with him. She looked out the windows as they blurred pass the rooms and hallways. But she didn't see anyone that could possibly help her. He pulled her to her master bedroom and quietly shut the door. He went into the closet and grabbed one of Evan's outfits. He stripped himself of his tired orange jumper and slipped the clothes on as fast as he could.

Catherine sat on the bed and waited for him, thinking about making a run for the door but he had tied her wrist together with the scarf she was wearing. Even if she thought of running, it was too late when he made an appearance out the closet. Plus, he had the gun on him and she didn't wanna get caught running and get shot.

He walked out of the smaller room with a few other pieces of clothing in his arm. The ends of the shirt was flying as he just began to button it down.

He glanced at her as she was looking down, "You need to get out of that Barbara Bush outfit and into something less conspicuous." He advised, throwing the clothes he took into a bag. He eyed her as he reached behind her back to untie her wrist. She slowly freed her hands and rubbed her wrist slightly, slowly looking up at him as he backed up. He looked at her closely before speaking.

"I'll turn around." He promised and she glanced at him before he did just that.

She watched him as she started to unbutton her shirt. She wasn't worried about him seeing her naked, she was looking around for an object to knock him out with. She looked on the tall dresser and saw a tall, wooden candle holder. She looked at him one more time before jumping up to grab the soon to be weapon. Her tiny hand clutched onto the blunt object and right when she took a swing at his head, he turned around, making her miss her target. She yelped when his right hand caught her wrist. She looked at him terrified and saw his patience was running then. His other hand pried the object from her tight grip.

He walked closer to her, still clutching her wrist, making her meet his gaze. She had never seen his eyes so dark.

"Your making it.._really_ hard for me to be nice to you." He spoke on edge.

She breathed quickly, feeling her chest heave as she pulled her wrist out his grip. "I'll get you off the property...and then you'll let me go!" She dealed him and he watched her heated face before going to grab the packed items.

They made their way out the front door with all the bags. They looked like a couple, going on a quick decided vacation. Catherine took deep breaths, looking around nervous at the guards in the area. There was nothing they could do because Vincent looked like a regular guy in those clothes. And there was nothing she could do. She couldn't yell out or scream for help, Vincent was right on her back. His right hand was gripping her arm while the other pointed the gun to her back.

He pulled the front door shut and held her closely as they walked off the porch to the car. They made it midway to the driveway and finally to the escape vehicle.

"Put the bag in the backseat." He urged, opening the back door.

She looked around one last time before tossing the luggage in the car. He shut the front door and pulled her to the driver's side. He opened the door and held her wrist as he got in. He hopped over to the passenger side and pulled her into the car with him.

"Close the door." He said and she pulled on the handle, shutting it closed. She glanced at him as he was still pointing the firearm in her direction.

"I said I'd get you off the property, okay? So just..trust me to do that." She said looking at him and through the windshield ahead. He was frantically looking around for anyone, but he placed his focus on her, not knowing what she had in mind.

"Why don't you get on the floor and um...I'll honk the horn as I approach the guards gate, they'll let me pass through without stopping." She said calmly, glancing at him.

He lowered himself in the seat, still holding the gun, "Start the car." He told her, getting as low as he could in the vehicle. She was trying to remain calm, because she knew if she did, this would all be over soon. She started the car and started driving.

"Nice and slow." Vincent said to her as they started pulling off. She kept glancing down at him as she tried to look normal like she usually did when leaving. Vincent watched her eyes move erratically and he placed his hand on her thigh, gripping her. Catherine's body stilled as she glanced down at his palm.

"Relax." Vincent warned her. She took a deep breath and pressed the horn twice at the men as she was approaching the gate.

She put on her smile and slightly waved at them as she was pulling up to the booth. She saw the man walking to the window and she felt the time bomb ticking faster in her head. Vincent reminded her to remain calm as they pulled up. She leaned forward, peaking her head around and felt her anxiety dissipate as the guard waved at her. She waved again and slowly drove out the opening gate after he pressed the button.

Catherine drove out the gate to see the open road. "We're through." She informed Vincent and exhaled in relief.

"Okay, okay...well done." Vincent commended her, rising out of his seat as they drove onto the road. He put his seat belt on as Catherine kept glancing at him.

"Just uh..um just pick a place to stop and I'll get out." She managed to say. "You can go wherever you wanna go."

"That's not an option." He suddenly said and Catherine looked at him in horror.

"We had a deal!" She yelled at him and he looked off to the side.

"No, you assumed we did." He returned and she felt her breathing quicken, saying _what_ to herself.

"We gotta change the plates." Vincent acknowledged and Catherine looked at him as if he was crazy. That's the last thing she wanted to do, she didn't wanna go anywhere with him! She just wanted to be let go. "Keep driving." He said and she tightened her fist on the stirring wheel, returning her focus to the road.

They made it to a resting mark and Catherine stood by closely, watching Vincent unscrew the current license plate on the car.

Catherine quickly looked up when she heard two voices in the distance. It was an Asian couple, talking and laughing, walking closer and closer. Catherine eyed Vincent for a second. This was her chance so say something, to be seen at least so someone would be looking for her or even rescue her. She looked that way again and edged slowly away from Vincent. He quickly looked up at her and saw her staring at the couple that had just appeared. He picked up the gun laying on the small rocks by the tire and placed it behind his back in a second. He pulled her into his arms, as if he was giving her a hug.

Catherine felt her breath hitch, being pressed up against him. He nuzzled his face in to her hair, leading into her neck as he spoke softly to her.

"Just relax.." He continued to tell her, "Just hug me." He told her, watching the couple get in their car and crank up. Catherine breathed slowly as her palms rose up his back to hold him closer. Vincent breathed her in deeper, giving the impression that they were a normal couple embracing each other. She rested her head right at his throat and closed her eyes for a moment. Her opportunity was gone yet again. She faintly heard the car back up and pull out the lot.

Vincent gradually pulled her body away from his and his eyes met hers. She looked right back at him, not knowing what was running through his mind. Where were they going and what was gonna happen to her? What did he even want with her? Many obvious answers came to mind and both scared her. She would probably end up dead or his little capture he could ravish whenever.

Vincent stared her in the face, "Get in the trunk."

Catherine leaned back, utterly frightened. "What?"

"Get. In the trunk. Now." He said louder to her, gripping both of her arms.

"No! No, please." She said to him in a quivering voice as he shoved her in. _Please_ left her lips one more time before he shut the lid. It was completely dark inside, except for the one stream of light that allowed her to still have some hope.

Vincent closed his eyes and sighed, hating he had to do that, but he did. He looked around again to be sure before getting in the car and pulling off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**;) Mwuhaha! haha so? How is it going so hard? Thoughts? Please review! XD You guys are so amazing, I'm really glad you love this story as much as I do! It's a great one to tell! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you tomorrow! :) Love you all! And No! I haven't forgotten about The Situation haha it's in progress, much longer than these chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4: Missing

Hey you beautiful people! Please enjoy this new chapter! I hope it continues to get better and better! :O Enjoy!

***DISCLAIMER* **I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Missing<p>

It was difficult to see in the trunk, but she was still fighting. Catherine was desperately searching for anything inside the trunk, anything that would lead to freedom. She knew they were moving for a little while and all she could focus on was breathing. And trying to think of a positive outcome, there still was a chance for her.

She looked through the crack again, she felt the car gradually slow down. They moved a few more seconds until the car came to a complete stop. She stayed quiet and listened. She heard Vincent cut off the ignition and the sound of her old car door was pushed open. He was going somewhere.

After driving a little, Vincent turned into an Auto Service and Tires place. He kept thinking about Catherine in the trunk, but he also knew he had to keep moving and proceed with the plan. He only stopped because he needed some directions.

Catherine waited a minute or two after Vincent got out the car and she began to call out. She heard the faint sounds of the cars on the highway and they'd stopped so she knew someone, anyone had to be around. She found herself hitting on the roof of the lid, yelling out for help.

"Hello?! Help! Help I'm in the trunk!" She cried out and continued to shout. But her cries were covered by the speeding cars and traffic.

Vincent pulled the door open and made it inside the store. He instantly heard the sound of the game on the large tv and glanced at the woman behind the counter before turning to the brochures on the stand.

"Who's winning?" He asked the unknown woman, friendly.

She looked up at the screen, not yet turning around to see the new customer, "Cougars. You a fan?" She asked, watching one of the players score again.

"Aren't we all?" Vincent replied as he turned around.

The woman did as well and Vincent slightly smiled at her reaction. The woman bit her lip slightly and decided to ignore the game as Vincent walked up to the counter.

"I don't suppose you could tell me which highway will take me to the Canadian border?" He requested, folding his arms on top of the counter.

"I could tell you.." She started, looking off to the side, "But I won't." She finished.

Vincent gave her a new expression of confusion, "Really? And why may I ask is that?" He continued, searching for a legitimate reason.

"Well..because then you'll leave." She said playfully, trying to flirt.

He nodded his head, understanding now and decided to play along. He needed to hurry up and get out of here. Get far away from here as possible.

He gave her a delighted smile, "For now." As the woman eyed him, "I'll be back later this week." He said, lying.

"What are you doing Thursday?" He proceeded to give the woman false hope.

"Working here till six." She responded, getting excited.

"Well I'll see you six on the dot then. Now how about those directions?" He pushed, leaning forward.

She smiled to herself and decided to share the information, "Ahh, nothing to it. You just jump on the five and..keep heading north." She directed, signaling out the window to the nearby highway. Vincent looked to what she was referring to.

"If you don't get to Canada, then you're going the wrong way." She joked with him.

Vincent nodded his head and leaned back, "I'll see you Thursday." He said, his way of thanking her.

She grinned at him and said _see ya_ as he left the store.

His determined look flooded his face again as he stepped quickly back to the car. He got closer and closer and as he did, the sound of Catherine's voice jumped in his ears. He looked around quickly and didn't see anyone else standing by. He sighed to himself and just got back in the car. He crunk up the vehicle and looked around for the signs that would tell him his next move. He saw the blue signs that read East interstate 90 and North interstate 5. He heard Catherine return to silence as she heard he was back in the car. He pulled out the lot and was on his way. But instead of taking interstate 5, he went the opposite route.

He drove and drove till he reached the woods. He parked the car and hopped out, making his way to the trunk. He eyed his surroundings just to be safe before quickly opening the latch. Catherine instantly looked up at him, a bit of fright in her eyes at first.

He grabbed her arm and helped her up. She looked around, not knowing where they were.

"Get out." He told her and she did just that. She rapidly threw her legs over one at a time until her feet hit the ground. She turned around, leaning over the trunk for minute, her breathing unusual.

Vincent rushed her to hurry, not knowing what she was doing. Her hands wrapped around the tire iron slowly and she threw it back quickly and Vincent groaned in pain, still managing to stop her at the same time. One of his hands held onto her tightly as his other snatched the item from her. He looked at her with rage, letting a curse word slip from his mouth at the pain. He chucked the tire iron back in the trunk and slammed it shut. He closed his eyes and kept breathing to fight off the fresh pain. He did his best to keep his mind off it as he moved her forward, telling her to walk.

She knew she was pushing it with him and she was surprised he hadn't struck her by now. Maybe he didn't want to hurt her even though she was making it nearly impossible. She just wanted to know what the hell was going on. Why did she have to come with him?

He walked behind her closely as they continued to walk. He grabbed the sides of her arms and turned her around, stopping her in that spot.

"You stay here!" He told her seriously, rising his pointer finger, "You hear me? Don't move." He said strictly. He hurriedly walked back to the car but Catherine was still in his sights, only fifth teen feet away. He got his bag out and placed it on the ground in front of her. He leaned down to unzip the bag and pulled out a familiar scarf.

"Turn around." He appointed and she gave him a puzzled look, "Turn around." he repeated, this time guiding her. She turned completely around with her hands behind her back. He wrapped the same scarf around her wrist and pinned them together again.

He tied it securely and looked around the area for a brief moment. He saw a lot of fallen branches and tree limbs on the ground. He looked to his captive again, "Don't move." He said as he stepped away to collect the large branches. After he got enough, he placed them all over the car. Almost hiding it completely from the angle they were viewing it from.

Vincent pointed Catherine in a further direction as she stumbled in front of him. He held onto her binded wrist as they both walked ahead. They walked for what seemed like forever in silence until Catherine got tired of it and spoke up.

"You were in prison for murder...weren't you?" She asked as she glanced at him as they moved. Even though she was pretty sure the answer was yes. He kept walking, not bothering to look at her or answer her.

"Your gonna kill me too." She stated, this time not asking. She just looked at him as his choice of silence was his response.

_**Marks Residence **_

Evan was sitting on his couch with his hands in his head as Claire sat beside him. He looked tired and drained as the Leader of STAT was questioning him. STAT was a strategical tactical abduction team with the U.S. Marshall. The man eyed Evan, crossing his arms.

"Any reason to believe your wife was a willing participant?" The man put into question and Evan's head instantly shot up.

"Willing?!" Evan asked with disgust and fury. "How dare you!" He yelled, even his breath erupted in fumes. He looked to the woman agent as she began to speak.

"Our preliminary investigations suggested it as a possibility." She informed with her notepad and pen in hand. "She did drive off the property with Mr. Keller." She reminded Evan and he shook his head.

"He had a gun on her! He stole it from the safe along with some cash!" He shouted pointed to the broken-into object.

"And your wives passport." The other agent said, jumping in. Evan looked to him but he still wasn't succumbing to that thought. He was ready to lurch forward and strike the man when Claire grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You don't know Catherine." Claire told the standing man and he looked to her. "She's a...well I don't know how to describe it..she's not capable of anything like this. It's not in her nature." She told them as Evan rose off the couch.

"And you are?" The woman asked and Claire looked to her.

"Claire Sims." She stated. "I'm Mr. Marks campaign manager." She said as the lady took down the information. She replied with an _mhmm._

The impatient detective brought his attention back to Evan, "Mr. Marks, do you think any of this has to do with you running for mayor?" He questioned and Evan crumbled his fist. He was sick of this.

"My wife's been kidnapped by a convicted murderer and you're standing here asking me questions like these? Find my wife!" He demanded and both detectives glanced at each other.

The man sighed to himself, "There is an APB out and I'm confident we'll get a hit." He returned and Evan nodded his head.

"There's also road blocks on all the major highways although by now they may have bypassed them and be out of state which is considered other jurisdictions. So in the mean time...I recommend that you put out a plea. A personal plea. It may go a long way with people that have seen him." He wrapped up and Evan just stared for a moment.

"Mr. Marks..we'll give you time to collect your thoughts." Said the female, "And then we'll advise you on what you need to say."

Evan shook his head as the anger still took over, "I know what to say." He said grinding his teeth.

Claire took that moment to stand up and speak, "Mr. Marks will be more than prepared. If you'll excuse us.." She requested and the lady looked at her strange before pulling on a smile.

"Certainly." She obliged leaving the room with her male partner. She looked to him as he started talking.

"Those two are sleeping together." He shined on the obvious.

Her eyebrows rose in amusement, "Definitely." She agreed as they left completely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VincentCatherine**_

It had gotten really dark outside and they were still walking around, looking for god knows what.

"Tell me something." Catherine began, "Was the flirting all part of your plan?" She asked, looking straight ahead. "To gain my trust? So my guard would be down when you made your move?"

Vincent tried to keep from interacting as his gaze reached her for a second, but he chose to reply. "No." He said honestly and she looked at him, hiding her reaction of surprise. She looked back ahead, continuing to ask since he finally spoke to her.

"Then you must care for me in some way." She said, making accusations. "Means you won't kill me." She reached and he looked at her but returned to his run of silence.

They moved a couple more feet ahead through various bushes and branches. His hand pushed at her waist, moving her into an open type of land, but still the woods. She looked at him as they came to a complete stop. She gathered with his wondering that he was either lost and had no choice but to stop or he was familiar with this area.

"Why are we stopping here?" She asked as he pulled the book bag off his back. He tossed it on the ground in the short distance.

"We're gonna spend the night here." He answered, looking up in the trees as the owls prowled. "Turn around." He suddenly said and she just went ahead and did it. He had freed her for a moment because she kept complaining about her wrist, but he knew he couldn't trust her being freed while he was sleeping. So, he had to tie her up again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile<strong>_

There was a press conference being held at the Marks Residence. Cameras were flashing and mics were thrown in the air. Evan was about to give his plea to the crowd of question filled people. Claire was beside him, along with the two officers.

"In times like these..it's important to remain focused." Evan started, keeping himself content but you could see his blue flecs flooding with tears.

'"Bringing Catherine home and the capture of Vincent Keller are my number one priority." He spoke in his shaky voice, blinking back his moment of vulnerability. He took a deep breath, trying to hold it all together why he was on camera.

"I stand firm, thanks to this support from the community." He took another breath and looked directly into the camera. "Catherine...if you can see this..I love you." He confessed, finally letting his tears fall. He said a quick thank you and abandoned the crowd of people as he rushed back into his house. The people were desperately wanting to ask questions as their fuss grew louder.

The woman detective stepped in front of the news reporters. "Now I wanna make it clear, Mr. Keller is considered armed and dangerous. If you know of his whereabouts or Mrs. Marks, please don't hesitate to call your local law enforcement." She pleaded before leaving the group of people as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VincentCatherine**_

Both Vincent and Catherine were leaning against the tree sleep as the one lantern they had brightened the area. Catherine's eyes fluttered open and she slowly looked at Vincent to see him passed out. She began moving her wrist, doing everything she could to free her hands. She tugged at the fabric material with everything she had and she felt her heart race when she was able to free her right hand. She pulled the scarf off and watched Vincent as she rose up off the ground. She stepped carefully as she made her way around the large tree, still keeping her gaze fixed on him. She took three more steps until she was far enough to start running.

Vincent sighed to himself in his sleep but something told he to wake up. He looked to his left, expecting to see Catherine and hopped up when he didn't. He cut his flashlight on and spun around for any sign of her. He didn't know what direction she went in but he trusted his gut and started running.

Catherine ran as fast as she could, to anywhere else. Civilization would be ideal but she didn't know where civilization was around here. Vincent was anxiously looking for her, but he didn't see her so far. They both ran into the unknown and Vincent shot a warning shot in the air, hopefully to get a sound from her. But she kept silent while her feet kept moving.

He kept running with his one source of light and saw someone sprinting in the distance. He knew it had to be her. He ran in that direction and got closer and closer. His speed was surpassed hers as he quickly gained on her. Vincent grabbed onto her and tackled her onto the ground.

He crawled on top of her as she turned around in his arms. She struggled as her small fist lunged at his covered chest. He applied all his weight against her body to keep her from fumbling as his hands finally grasped her wrist. He forced them to her sides, against the cold ground as he hovered over her face. She looked up at him, out of breath and frustrated that she got caught. Again.

Her frown was defined as the stared at him, "Get. Off. Of. Me!" She broke down as he laid on her for a moment before granting her-her wish, jumping up to his feet.

"You better hope I remember my way back!" He yelled at her, growing livid with this woman. She wouldn't quit!

She raised herself off the ground and turned away from him, running her hands through her rustled strands before turning around to face him rapidly.

"Why don't you just shoot me?!" She asked, almost begging to be shot. She was tired of not knowing her purpose. If he was going to kill her, what was he waiting for?

"Get it over with!" She screamed in his face and he stepped back, lifting the gun in his hand. He had it aimed directly at her head.

She looked at the gun as her breath rushed out and than to his face. She mentally shook her head in disbelief. She could see it in his eyes, he was upset but she knew he wasn't gonna shoot her. He couldn't.

He lowered the weapon from in front of her face, "The gun shots might draw attention." He chose as his reason for not taking her out. "We gotta keep moving!" He continued, trying to grab onto her arm but she shrugged away from him. She began walking back in the direction and he rolled his eyes like a child and quickly followed her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>STAT<strong>_

"Great, thanks." Said the detective as she hung up the phone. She grabbed the attention of her partner as he looked up from the paper. "Wyatt just took a statement from a gas station from the cashier. She said that Keller asked for directions to Canada." She rushed out as the man listened intently.

"She also said that he seemed like he was posing for the security camera. Wyatt is sending us a copy." The man nodded his head and laughed a little.

"Sounds like he was planning a witness to make us believe he's heading for the border." He concluded, looking down at Vincent's picture in the file. "Smart move. It's gonna be fun tracking this boy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>VincentCatherine**_

They continued their journey through the forest like place and they finally stopped when they reached a small cabin. They walked along side the house and Vincent told her to wait there while he ran to retrieve something. He walked ahead and stopped when he saw a big, green covered rock. He lifted the rock off the ground and underneath was a folded zip lock bag. He brushed it off and opened it up and plucked the key out. He ran to the front door and unlocked it.

He looked to Catherine and said come on a couple times and she rushed inside. She looked around the place as he shut the door behind them. It was certainly not what she expected. It felt very homey and comforting, or maybe she was just happy to be inside a place instead of treading in the wet woods.

Vincent brushed pass her and sat his stuff down. He went to the windows to let them up to let air circulate that small living facility. Catherine continue to look around until she stopped, seeing a picture of Vincent and some other people on the wall. She walked closer to it and looked back at him.

"You owned a garage? Is that your wife..your brother?" She asked, analyzing the people as best as she could in the picture.

Vincent looked at the picture she was referring to, the one he was forgot was hanging there. It showed him wrapping his arm around a pretty woman, taking a group photo with some older working men. They were all placed in front of a car garage and Vincent, as well as everybody else, was wearing a big smile. He felt his teeth grind at the sight of it and charged over and yanked it off the wall.

"Ex- wife." He responded, tossing the picture to the side, "Ex- friend." He also said, walking away from her, referring to the man she assumed was his brother.

She watched him as he pulled her husband's jacket off and proceeded to look out the windows. She cleared her throat and couldn't help but pull all of the pieces together. He was more upset now.

"Did they have an affair?" She asked, prying for information.

He huffed in agitation and glanced at her, choosing to not to settle her wonders. He was growing tired of all her questions.

Catherine took in the fact that he was done sharing and turned around as he fiddled with the curtains in front of the windows. She looked at the front door, calling her name. Giving her yet another opportunity.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Vincent quickly said, not even having to see her. She looked at him in shock.

He turned around to see her face, "You'll get lost and you won't like what finds you." He shot out.

She edged away from the door and walked in his direction. She watched him as he tried to fix everything up, getting out everything he needed. He was still wearing that determined, emotionless face. One thing she gathered is that a lot had happened to him and he was willing to give up zilch. She knew he had done something horrible to get into prison and she was betting it had something to do with those people from his past.

"Are they the reason you're in prison?" She spoke and he acted in his usual manner, unresponsive, digging through the filled bag. She wanted to pull her hair out, she was so done with this. She sighed and walked closer to him.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, desperately needing answers.

He abruptly stopped his actions, dropping the bag onto the table. He looked up at her before quickly moving her way. Her eyes enlarged, she was ready to plead for forgiveness as she didn't know what was to come. He grabbed onto her arms and turned her around. She still winced in fear at this positions. He simply grabbed at the scarf that's been bonding her wrist together and untied the tightened knot he created this time.

He felt her nerves slowly relax as he pulled the shear sash from her skin. He gave her a look to reassure that he wasn't going to harm her or whatever she had running in her mind. Which he thought she already knew he wouldn't. She slowly turned around as he chucked the material to the side.

He went to grab his newly packed bag and stride to the door. He looked back at her as he stepped out.

"I'm getting supplies." He said shortly, before shutting her in. She stood there and waited for him to just leave but she knew she heard him lock the door. She watched him walk further and further away out the window. She still tried the lock and banged on the door, testing it's strength. But it was no use. She thought it could have been way worse being taken against her will, but she still wanted to get the hell out of here. She knew someone had to be looking for her by now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**;) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I didn't get to write this yesterday, I had HW and I still do lol But let me know what you thought of it. I'm pretty sure after I nap and stuff, I'll be posting the next chapter to The Situation before the next chapter of this I think. These are just easier to write because I know how the movie goes. :D Pleas Review! Any thoughts or questions?! Love you all! Xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Is

Hey guys! Thank you for your beautiful and intriguing reviews! Glad you love this! XD This took a little long to get out because I had A LOT of school work! And stupid exams! But anyway, enjoyyyy! Excuse my errors! :P If there are major ones, let me know & i'll fix!

***DISCLAIMER* **I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Truth Is<p>

_**STAT**_

Both detectives were seated in the big and black travel truck. They finally got their hands on the footage from the gas station and they'd been watching it until Vincent popped up on the screen. The women detective leaned forward, squinting her eyes and huffed in satisfaction.

"Yup, that's definitely our guy." She said as they zoomed in on the footage. There Vincent was, just entering the store and began searching through the brochure stand. The guy looked closer at what Vincent was doing.

"He chose a couple of maps from the display." He pointed out before looking back at her, "Did Wyatt find out what they were?" He pushed for further information but she slowly shook her head.

"No. He said the cashier didn't know because they were free." She revealed and he instantly looked disappointed as she bonded her hands together.

The detective got closer to the woman with a determined look, "Stephanie, I need to know which maps he chose." He delivered, impatient.

She nodded her head, "I'll get on it right away. I'll see if they can enhance the image, but don't expect miracles." She returned, making it known that failure could be the outcome.

"Thank you." He ended with. Anything was better than nothing. He was just wanting to get to the woman in time before it was too late. This was his job and he refused to fail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CatherineVincent – (Pullman, WA)**_

She had taken a short break after pounding on the front door didn't seem to work and she knew it. She grew tired of it and had to try something else. She looked over to the higher, open windows against the walls. She walked over and lifted herself up to look through the bar covered rectangles. She gripped the lengthy bars and jiggled them a little. They were impossible to push out with her hands but they still were loose. She shook and shoved against them but it wasn't producing any results. She shoved herself off the wall and looked to her left and saw something.

The old man eyed Vincent as soon as he got in the store. Vincent was moving rather quickly and he wasn't worried about the aged man or his concerns. Vincent grabbed as much as possible, canned food and beans. He placed them all onto the counter and still reached for more.

The old man looked to him and finally spoke, "Need some lures as well?" He asked as he roped the pointed catcher.

Vincent looked to him as he lined the fishing lure and simply shook his head, "Uh..I'm okay, thanks." He said, kindly rejecting his offer. He further around the store from where he stood.

"I don't suppose you have any electronics?" He asked making his way to the counter, done with his shopping. He took his book bag off his shoulder to get the money out.

"You city folks are all the same aye?" He judged as he continued to rope the item, "Come up here to get away and you just can't live without your camcorders and video games." He groggily spoke as he opened the drawer behind the counter. "Here they are." He told Vincent, still showing his distaste of the new technology.

Vincent analyzed what he had. It was only about ten devices inside. Some new and the rest way outdated. But he saw something of good use.

"I'll take the phone and the recorder." He said as he pointed to the objects.

"Phone...and recorder." Repeated the old man as he laid the material on the counter. "Here, you could use some batteries too. Don't worry, it's on the house." He informed and Vincent slightly smiled at him.

"Oh, thanks a lot. I'll need them." He began, gathering the items. "I'm heading up to Oregon."

The old man gasped at the news and leaned forward. His face looked as if he'd thought of the best memory. "Ohh, it's beautiful up there this time of year." He spoke softly.

Vincent grinned and nodded his head, "Yeah." He said before getting all of his things together. The old man gave him his receipt, told him to have a nice time and let him leave. Vincent draped the strap back on his shoulder and tuck his short hair back under his cap. As he walked out the store, he got the cell phone on and working. He dialed in a familiar number and placed the phone to his ear. It rung three times before someone answered.

"It's Vincent." He spoke, not once greeting the person. "I need to see you." He said resulting in a sigh, but his straight face still unsettling.

Catherine had found a fire iron and she knew this would do the trick. It had to. She reached up again towards the window and created forceful blows against the shield on the window. She had been fighting the bars, almost like a maniac. It was one hit after another. She had been going at it for minutes but her arms were already growing tired. She hit it again with everything left in her and to her surprise, the bar shield fell to the ground. Her mouth was left agape as her own power startled her. She had heard about those miraculous moments of strength when in desperate measures.

She threw the fire iron to the ground and jumped up against the wall. She peaked her head through the window and didn't see Vincent or anyone in sight. She had to leave now if she wanted to survive. She stepped back and placed one leg out first until her other one followed. She gently eased out, her palms still hanging on the edge. The cabin had only one floor so she knew she could make it without any serious pain. She left out of the edge and gasped as her feet landed on the ground quickly. She grabbed the wood encased house as she stood steady.

She found her eyes frantically surveying the woods again. It was broad daylight and she didn't know where they were. She checked around the edge of the house, just peaking to be safe. The coast was clear. Before she knew it, she found herself running. She didn't know where but she was getting as far from the cabin as possible. She always got to the point of running away, it was the getting away that hard to manage.

Vincent walked back up to the house and got the key to unlock the door. The second he stepped in, he knew something wasn't right. He didn't have to search the other rooms, she was gone. He looked over to the higher window and saw the bar had been knocked out. He tossed his book bag down and reached for his gun behind his back. He pulled out the attachment and filled it with bullets. Just to be safe. He checked the gun once more before rushing out of the cabin. _She couldn't have gone that far,_ he thought.

Catherine's legs were still racing though. But the frustration was growing on her because she felt like she was going no where. Like she was running in a white room and no matter if she went eight miles, there was still more white. In her case, there was more trees and branches for her to dodge. There was a strong possibility she was running in circles, which she was afraid of.

She suddenly cried out as a sharp edged limb dug into her side. She instantly stopped moving and squeezed her eyes shut to suppress the words she wanted to blare out. Her left hand grabbed her side gently as she looked down. There was hall now, lingering on her blue top. She touched the side and raised her hand to see a good amount of blood. She winced in pain as she turned to go in another direction.

She was walking now. Looking lost and stranded. But she walked along, crushing the autumn themed leaves under her sneakers. She stopped when she heard a rustle in the bushes. She looked around for moment until she heard the noise again. She looked directly to the source as the little trees shook with rage. The noise got louder and louder, growing closer in her direction. She turned quickly, regretting it immediately as the pain rocked through her side. She didn't know what to do out of shock. Something was about to chase her down and maul her.

"Catherine!" She heard him shout in the distance and she closed her eyes at the sounds. She was actually glad to hear his voice this time.

"I'm over here!" She yelled back and his head shot in her direction. He fought his way to follow her voice and find her. "Something's chasing me!" She added on and Vincent rushed faster. He saw her standing in the clearing and ran over to her. He pointed his gun in the sky and fired a warning shot. Whatever it was that threatened her life scurried off like a mouse seeing a cat.

Her turned around, breathing quickly as he looked at her. "Okay you okay?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

She followed his antsy movement and nodded her head, "Thank you." She breathed out before an agonizing pain attacked her side and a whimper left her lips.

Vincent's eyes traced down her body as she lifted her arm to see her gushing wound. He grabbed her elbow that was raised and analyzed her exposed skin.

"Your bleeding." He stated, looking back up at her in worry. He sighed to himself, looking away for a few seconds before looking back at her. She watched him too, knowing she wouldn't have gotten hurt had she just stayed in the cabin. He decided not to say anything about her trying to escape once again and she gently guided her along with him.

"Come on." He demanded and this time she complied. She didn't dare go against his wishes, she knew she wouldn't do well on her on injured, even if she had a choice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>STAT<strong>_

"You sure about that?" He asked, tapping his fingers on the counter waiting for a response. "Alright great!" He finished, ending the call. He had finally gotten a lead. He rushed back to the table Stephanie was seated at and planted his butt on the opposite chair.

"Mrs. Mark's license plate was tagged in Portland except it wasn't on her car. It was switched with an SUV. The driver said it only could have happened in one place, the rest stop he stopped at." He said as the lady sat down the papers she was going over.

"Should we inform the husband?" Stephanie asked.

"No, we'll just see what checks out first." He objected. "Besides, he's too busy giving interviews" He conjured up and Stephanie grinned.

"Yeah, he's working that press angle pretty hard." She perceived.

"More like the election angle." He corrected. "According to sympathy though."

"Yeah? Well if his wife dies, he could end up in the mayors office." She calculated and the guy just shook his head. People would vote for anyone they felt bad for. The sympathy card was working.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VincentCatherine**_

Catherine shut her eyelids as Vincent wiped the remaining blood from the scar. His fingertips ran over the skin beneath as he looked at it better. He took out a band aid and placed it over the cut. It'd have to do for now.

"You're lucky you don't need stitches." He momentarily spook, as his deep whisper floated through the room.

Catherine's eyes then fluttered open, "Yeah, well I don't feel very lucky." She exchanged as she looked down to where his hands were. It felt a little better and probably would be fine after a couple days, she just wanted an Advil or two. She watched as Vincent pulled her top back down to cover her smooth skin.

"Okay." He spoke out, obviously thinking about some things. She looked to his face as he remained in front of her while she was seated on the edge of the bed. After a while he looked up to her face as well.

"I'm gonna tell you why I did this.."He finally gave in and her features awakened at the news. "Then you can decide what you wanna do." He offered her and she just looked at him strange, waiting to see what this was all about.

He rose off his knees and went to get the book bag out the chair. He unzipped it halfway and took out the tape recorder. He had a small tape in one of the zippers and he set it free just to shove it in the device.

"This is a recording.."He began, glancing at her, "Of your husband blackmailing me to kill you." He said unhinged as he looked to her now confused face. She took a moment before a slight laugh of disbelief flew from her lips as she shook her head.

"Your just trying to manipulate me." She pressed out as she looked up at him. She felt disgusted with him. She knew how things were with her and Evan, but he'd never do anything to put her in danger. She was sure Vincent was lying to her.

"It's part of your sick game." She forced out as she continued to shoot any of his accusations down.

She simply looked down at the silver object and pressed play, "Listen to this." He said and she folded her arms as she waited.

"_Your gonna be charged with assault on those other inmates."_ Was the first thing to be said and she squinted her eyes at the sound. That was Evan's voice.

"_The injured parties are willing to testify that you attacked them." _followed next. _"It's a nasty bit of business you did to get in here." _

Vincent's teeth still naturally grind as the scene was replayed in his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Two years in on a sixteen year sentence?" He asked, interlinking his fingers. "Throw in the assaults, we're talking about life imprisonment." He stated flatly, not a care within him._

"_You can't do that." Vincent urged, wanting to slap this prick in the face. _

"_But I have." Evan returned with a glint of amusement. "I just gave the inmates the opportunity to..flip their assault charges onto you." He smirked as he drank a little of his coffee._

_Vincent could feel his skin tighten and through his eyes, all he saw was Evan, the target he had to strangle. If he got any more mad, he was sure he was gonna turn into some uncontrollable beast. _

"_You bastard." He spit out as Evan gulped down his drank. He placed the black mug down and slowly smiled. _

"_I'd be willing to bet you'd do just about anything to get out of here." He said as he rose out his office chair. He watched Vincent as he walked over to him. He hovered over him to talk in his face. _

"_Your chance to be a free man.."Evan dragged out and Vincent tightened his fist. If he didn't back up, he was going to get five more years for knocking this low-life out. _

"_What do you have in mind?" Vincent went on to ask, curious. _

_Evan looked up for a moment, with only one task he needed done, "Only what comes naturally to you." He breathed out and looked back to Vincent. "Kidnap my wife and kill her." He spoke seriously and Vincent glared at him. He was sick. _

_Vincent rose up out the chair and reached Evan's height. "Why?" He asked, not understanding why he wanted to get rid of her and most importantly, how his life had came to this decision. _

_Evan leaned back against the chair, "I've..seen the way you look at Catherine." Vincent instantly looked away, as if to deny his admiring actions. _

"_I know what you'd like to do to her." Evan spoke like the twisted man he was. "I'll make sure you escape and you're gone."_

_Vincent shook his head then, "You can't guarantee that." He argued and Evan looked appalled. Clearly he didn't know just how much power he possessed. _

"_I can." Evan retorted. "And will." He confirmed with a growing wicked grin. He patted Vincent on the arm before striding back to his desk. He grabbed the small sticky note and jotted down some numbers. "Start..with the security code to my house." He spoke as the number ran on the paper._

_Vincent looked to him but stopped any considerations he had. He looked down an saw a tape recorder on Evan's desk. Evan had been using it to practice his speech and made a mistake and left it on as the light shined red. _

_Vincent looked back to Evan as he was pulling the note away from the new ones, "Use my wife to get off the property.."He instructed, looking up to her, "Do what you want with her." He enforced as he handed the note over. _

"_Dump the body and escape across the border before night fall." He finalized and Vincent looked to his hand that held the pass code. _

_He grabbed the note out his fingers and went to place it in his pocket but he purposely knocked over the black mug. He looked at it as if he truly didn't mean to and Evan rolled his eyes. _

"_Well done, Convict." He joked as he walked around and to the other room to get some clothes to wipe up the mess. _

_Vincent waited till he disappeared out the room entirely before he turned around to grab the tape. He pressed the eject button on the tiny recorder and out popped the tape. He pulled the tape out and grabbed another one off his desk and plucked that one in instead. He clamped the small door on it and made sure he turned the recorder back on and the light was red again. _

_He hiked up his pants leg quickly and shoved the tape into his long, black sock. He looked back again before setting the mug back on the desk without getting caught._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

Catherine stared at the yellow sticky note in Vincent's hand in utter shock.

"Take this." He said. He wanted her to check the numbers just to know he wasn't lying for sure.

Catherine slowly fetched the note but she didn't even look over it. Her face displayed an unreadable feeling. She didn't need to read the note, she had clearly heard Evan practically hire someone to get rid of her. She was speechless.

Vincent watched her as she struggled to believe this was actually true. He popped open the recorder again and took it out. He hand that to her as well.

"Take the note and the tape to the police." He advised her and she just looked at them as if they were aliens. "Your husband doesn't realize he left the recorder on." He made known to her disconnected being.

"He doesn't think any evidence exist." He continued, giving her the only evidence that did. Vincent waited for her to run out the door since she was dying to get away 99% of the time, but she just sat there. He had to say, he understood. Finding out your spouse was trying to have you killed...how was anyone suppose to react to that? That was insane and outrageous.

He sighed to himself, seeing she wasn't dealing with the sudden news. He took his gun out from his hip and rested it on the table. He took a seat in the chair across from her again and spoke her name.

"Catherine" He tried, trying to gather the best thing to say. "The best way to protect yourself..is to go to the police." He encouraged her.

She continued on, thinking about all her attempts to breakaway and escape her capture to run home. To be hugged out of relief and love from her husband she hadn't been on the best terms with lately. She thought maybe this would even make him see the errors of his ways and stop doing everything possibly wrong. She thought her surviving would somehow create a positive change. But there was one flaw in her plan. She wasn't meant to come back. She wasn't meant to return or be found alive. No...she was suppose to be dead and laying in a ditch or on top of bulging stone in the rocky water for no one to discover. And it was all planned by the one person she dedicated her life to. Her husband. Her lying, cheating, excuse of a man husband. She thought to herself, what kind of person would ever conjure up the fragment of an idea to do such a thing? Evan Marks.

* * *

><p><strong>STAT<strong>

He walked away from the huddled team as Stephanie told everyone the plan. He rose his phone to his ear, accepting a call.

"Delany here." He announced to the caller. He smiled as he received some more news. "That's great." He instantly turned around as he hurriedly ended the short call. "Alright, Listen up!" He shouted and they all looked to him.

"We just got another sighting! Store owner just outside of Pullman. Our suspect used to own a cabin in the area so pack it up, we're going in!" He pitched to his team and they all ran to get ready for a possible rescue. They grabbed their guns and put on their vest. Squad cars filed out the lot, as did the huge, black truck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VincentCatherine**_

"I hate that I had to do things this way." Vincent spoke, trying to reason with her as he paced around the room. "But I needed to you get away from him." He said turning around to look her way. "If I didn't, he would have just found a better inmate for the job and you would have been dead by now." He justified and he was right. Catherine looked to him for just a moment before looking away. She still showed the hurt in her eyes at the truth. It was better she knew but a part of her wished she never asked.

Vincent slowly walked back up to her as she set still, "Look, I don't expect you to believe me. But my ex-wife and her boyfriend framed me..for the murder of a man who's still alive." He confessed and then she finally looked up at him at his words. She was hearing the truth about everything she questioned. But was he telling the truth? Could she trust him?

"I need to find him." Vincent expressed with a drive in his words. He watched as Catherine rose off the bed and walked up to him. She overtook a look of bewilderment.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked softly. "And give me the tape..why did you have to kidnap me?" She asked, that part still lingering on her mind.

"Because you would have helped me escape." He said truthfully, "I needed out of prison." He said sternly and he physically saw her eyes fill with rage. All he had to do what let her know, but he went through all of this because he wanted out of the pin.

She suddenly shoved him and before he knew it, her fist pounded his chest. She was infuriated and mainly hurt. After what she'd just found out, she didn't know how to wrap her mind around it. All she knew was she was angry and she was gonna take it out on him.

"Stop it." He spoke as she got violent. Vincent quickly grabbed her body, gripping her shoulders and made her look at him. "Stop it!" He shrilled again and she halted her actions as her hands were trapped against his chest. She looked up to him with that same fire as he pulled her away slowly. Her hand echoed the region as it flew across his face.

He looked off to the side for a moment. He guess he deserved that. She thought that would make her feel better, but she still felt the emptiness. She walked back to the bed and took a seat.

"Why?" She found that to be the one constant that she was dying to know, "Why would he do this?" She asked herself, not sure who she was living with all these years.

Vincent looked to her and hated that he was affected by her current state. She was betrayed by the "love of her life" and he knew that feeling all to well. His eyes softened for once and he felt the need to console her, but he kept his distance. She still was probably uncertain about him too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>STAT <strong>_

Detective Delany spoke with the old man, the owner of the store as his team waited for their next move. The old man told him everything he needed to know, which was everything that he knew himself. He didn't speak with Keller long but some keywords stuck out to him.

"Alright, thanks Bernie." Delany said to the older man before he walked away. "Wyatt." He called out and waved the man over. He rushed over to his captain's side and waited to see what he'd found out.

"Our man purchased a disposal phone. The nearest cell tower should give us a run down on any calls."

"And then what?" He asked, trying to understanding fully what they were doing.

"We start calling and cross checking. Find out if he reached out to touch someone." He said, glancing to the younger man as they began walking back to the truck. "Once we get a cell phone number, we should be able to triangulate his exact location. Red flag anything in Oregon." He ordered and Wyatt looked taken back.

"Oregon?" He questioned.

Delany stopped and looked at him, "That's where Keller said he was heading next." He informed.

"Just like he was going to Canada." He spoke filled with sarcasm.

"Maybe we can knock on his door and ask him for ourselves." He said, patting the man on the shoulder, rushing him to jump on the truck.

"Alright guys, let's find Keller's cabin." He urged them as they got on the road again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hehe! So?! Isn't Evan the devil?! . I wouldn't know what to do. I'd wanna say i'd expect him to do something like that, but at the same time you'd hope it wouldn't be your spouse, no matter what the problem xP Do you all think Vincent is innocent? ;) Will Catherine began to trust his word and be set free? You'll have to wait and find out! Haha Please Review! x)**


	6. Chapter 6: Run For Your Life

Hey guys! I'm updating right now! Haha I have the last part of my exam later today, a little math HW and a paper to revise xP So please enjoy! :) Hope I can post the next one in a couple days or sooner!

***DISCLAIMER* **I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

Sorry for errors! If they're major ones, let me know!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Run For Your Life<p>

_**Vincent/Catherine**_

Catherine was still in a state of shock now that the truth was out in the open. She had learned her husband was trying to have her killed not even ten minutes ago. She hadn't said much and neither did Vincent. He didn't know what else to say to her. She could leave if she wanted and he would no longer force her to stay.

Catherine glanced up at him before looking down at her shoes as she sat on the edge of the covered bed.

"You said if I listened...you'd let me go." She reminded him as she slowly looked up at him. She was scared he wasn't honest and would go back on his word. But when she looked to his eyes...they were certainly different to what she was used to. Not dark and emotionless, he looked as if he was still worried about her leaving. He stared at her for a few moments until he nodded his head, saying yes.

She rose up off the bed and looked to him as she moved gradually passed him. She kept walking, making her way to the door and even proceeded to look back at him. She suddenly felt bad for him as his back was still turned and that confused her. She knew what Vincent had done and that he'd taken her against her will but it just to protect. He saved her life instead of taking it like he was ordered to and now she was free to go. How could she stay mad at him? It was nearly impossible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Meanwhile with STAT-<strong>_

Detective Delany and Wyatt were now on the ground with the rest of the team. They had located the cabin in the woods nearby and they were ready to possibly catch the running kidnapper and hopefully find Mrs. Marks with him. Alive.

They were trying their best to remain steady and quiet as they edged towards the house. Delany stopped behind a tree and held up his closed fist signaling everyone to stop. They all stopped walking and waited on his go. He looked to his men and point a couple out to go around in another direction to surround the cabin. Just then the police dog tried to run forward and Delany looked to the man to control him. Delany gripped his hand gun securely as they moved from behind the big tree and move closer in the direction of the wooden house.

After he walked a few more feet, he stopped right at the window. He looked to Wyatt and told him to walk over quietly. The team successfully surrounded the house and they were ready to swarm in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Meanwhile with VincentCatherine-**_

"Wait." Vincent spoke and Catherine instantly stopped and turned around just before grabbing the door handle. She looked to Vincent as he walked towards her with the evidence and cell phone in hand.

"You can go any where you want.." He said as he stopped right in front of her and he noticed her back up into the wall. "If you decide you wanna call the police just...dial the number from the cellphone, they track the signal and find you." He informed her.

She looked to the items in his hand and nodded her head as she took them from him.

"I only spent a hundred dollars on supplies, the rest is on there." He said, looking up to her. "I'll walk you to the access road." He offered and she felt more relieved. She wouldn't get lost in the woods and she did feel a lot safer with him walking with her.

Vincent moved from in front of her as she backed up off the wall. She went to turn from around the corner and walk to the front door with him following behind. Automatically, Vincent saw a man standing in the big side window and pulled Catherine back against the wall. He placed his hand over her mouth as she looked at him confused at his actions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-STAT-<strong>_

They were all ready to rummage the house as one of the men kicked the door open. They all filed in and went into the cabin.

"U.S. Marshall!" Delany screamed as he searched the premises. Wyatt went into all the rooms in sight along with some of the men behind him.

"Clear!" He continued to yell to his boss.

Delany kept his gun up, continuing to look around and then Wyatt rested the men's alerted movements as he walked back up to Delany.

"There's no sign of him." Wyatt told him, raising his hands to his hip.

Delany huffed and looked out into the woods from the door. "Dammit! Where the hell is he?" He asked himself in frustration. Time was running out. They had raided the wrong cabin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VincentCatherine**_

Catherine stared up at Vincent, her breath hammering out. She watched him as he tried to glance behind the wall. She didn't know what was happening. Had someone found them? Was it the police?

Vincent watched the guy, looking into the window. He wore hunting clothes and a big book bag. After a couple moment, he backed away from the window and joined what looked to be the rest of his traveling group.

Vincent looked up and sighed in relief. He was just glad it wasn't the cops. He then looked down to Catherine who was still wearing his hand over her mouth. He looked to her and felt his throat go dry. She stood as still as possible and her eyes kept staring at his lips. He slowly removed his hand away from her mouth.

"It's just..." He started, needing to swallow down his nerves, "It's just hikers." He said in relief as he watched her face he happened to be mere inches from. Catherine thought she would have felt her nerves calm down as well, but they were running wild for a whole different reason. She actually had the urge to kiss him as he stood so close.

"We should probably try to catch up to them.." Vincent suggested, mainly trying to dissolve the silence.

Catherine looked to Vincent as her breathing was rushed and before she knew it, her mouth jumped to his. She kissed him just for a few seconds before pulling away quickly. She looked down realizing what she'd just done. But her body began a new experience. She felt shivers and tingles in new places and her lips were beginning to ache from the sudden lose. She gradually looked up at Vincent and noticed he shared the same look as her.

Vincent was certainly surprised by her action but he wasn't upset. He was the complete opposite. She opened the door to his new obsession, the taste of her rose pedal lips. He swiped his bottom lip, exposing his tongue as he gazed back into her green orbs.

Catherine kissed him again as if she had now choice. More force was delivered as she pressed her chest against his. Her arms naturally wrapped around his neck as his strong arms tangled around her small frame.

They both constantly took breaks as their lips parted. Hesitation was evident as they didn't exactly know what they were getting into, they just knew they needed each other.

"Catherine.." Vincent said once. His voice was low and inviting when it was suppose to come out as a warning, but he struggled. She ignored his moment of concern as she continued to kiss him. Her hands dragged along his buttoned down shirt to his waistband. She felt Vincent watch her as her fingers dug underneath the clothing material. She pulled all the buttons apart before throwing the shirt off his broad shoulders.

Vincent relieved himself of the long-sleeved shirt, rapidly tossing it to the floor. Her hands reached out to his face to rekindle their mouths but Vincent abruptly stopped her as he caught her wrist fast. He threw them against the wall beside her head. She gasped in surprise as he edged closer to her face. She saw nothing at the moment but the lust and hunger that lingered in his stare.

He planted a hard kiss to her mouth in his desirous moment, an then traveled down her neck. Her mouth hung open as her eyes shut closed at the feeling. He kissed every spot in view, taking his time. Catherine felt his grip loosen and she broke free, grabbing at his back up to his neck. She held onto him as he lifted her into his arms.

He carried her until they both fell on the bed with him gripped between her thighs. He took a moment as he pulled away to look down at her in all her beauty. His hands ran over her waist and up pass her covered breast. His eyes darkened at the sight of her biting her lip. He latched onto the top of her blue shirt and ripped it down the middle. He pulled the fabric from her skin and threw it wherever. She reached up to bring his mouth back to hers. She let out a slit moan at the satisfaction. She kissed him continuously before going down his chin and then his neck. Vincent's lower body rocked against hers as he buried his face in her neck as well.

She felt her stomach burn and herself pull with heat. She instantly unbuckled his pants and pulled them and his boxers down and over his hips. Vincent trailed down her body with small kisses before stopping at her waist. He looked to Catherine who was already signaling him to go on. He parted her of the rest of her clothes and rested between her legs.

They stared at each other for moments, exploring each others thought without a single word being said. Vincent kissed her as he slowly pushed inside of her. Her nails raked his skin as she moaned into his mouth. She welcomed him completely as he was fully nested inside her. He gave her a moment to adjust but she signaled for him to move when she started arching her hips.

Their mouths parted as sounds fell from their lips. He mumbled a few incoherent things in her ear as he quickened the pace. She held him in her arms tighter as she moaned his name. She didn't know what it was she was feeling. Incredible came to mind but it was much more than that. It was an array of indescribable words.

Vincent held her firmly and they rolled in the bed. She rested on top of him as his hands fell to her hips. He reached new lengths within her as he help guide her. Catherine felt her body immediately respond as he tightened around him. Vincent's eyes hung low as he watched her fall apart. He leaned up to her as she moved along him, very close to her release. Her body went into a frenzy as she shook in his hold. He held her closely as she hung onto his shoulders. He whispered sweet words to her as they both went over the edge.

He threaded his fingers in her hair pushing the heated strands out of her face. His eyes found hers and she leaned down to softly kiss him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>STAT<strong>_

Delany stood on the back of the truck, looking over his men, giving them their new mission.

"The suspect was here just a few hours ago. He may be close if he's on foot." He informed his gun ready men. "Mrs. Marks may or may not still be with him. Fan out in circular sweeps. There's a lot of other cabin's out there and we're gonna check them all." He told them and they all nodded in agreement, ready to do whatever it took.

"John!" Wyatt blared out from the desk he was sitting at, holding the phone to his ear.

Delany looked at him, almost grimacing at the use of his first name at work but he overlooked it this time.

"What?" He asked Wyatt walking up to him.

"Forty-nine calls went through the local cell tower since three this morning. One call was made to a Tori Windsor. That's Vincent's ex wife." He told the captain as he wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to him. Delany began to read it just as Wyatt continued to speak.

"She's in Everett, Washington." He clued in.

"Nice job Wyatt." He complimented. "Looks like we're gonna meet the ex Mrs. Keller." He stared out, hoping he was finally about to be a step ahead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VincentCatherine**_

Catherine sat on the bed, buttoning up a new shirt she was wearing. Vincent was doing the same as he threw a black t-shirt over his head. He looked back at Catherine just as she was finishing up.

"I don't think we should stay here any longer than we have to. I've been throwing the cops off our trail wherever I can..but it's only a matter of time..." He dreaded on, knowing they'd eventually be found if they didn't leave.

Catherine sighed to herself, picking up her black jacket to throw on. "Vincent how can you be sure this..this man you're looking for is alive?" She asked.

"I'm not." He returned instantly as he put on his shoes. That made her look back at him. He stopped and looked to her to further explain.

"I just know a woman saw him board a bus to Idaho the day after I supposedly murdered him."

Catherine looked confused and shook her head slightly. "And the police didn't look into that?" She pressed and Vincent shrugged his shoulders.

"There was too much circumstantial evidence already stacked against me. To them it was..open and shut." He assumed.

"Well obviously they didn't have a body." Catherine went on. She didn't know how they could possibly dismiss something so vital to the case.

"It doesn't matter." Vincent resulted in. He clenched his teeth, still thinking about it all. "There was blood, DNA, a murder weapon..." He lagged as he rose off the bed. "And the false testimony of my wife." He spilled out and Catherine looked a bit shocked as her mouth formed an O shape for a few seconds. She pressed her lips together, remaining silent. There was nothing she could revoke or say to that. She flashed him a look of sympathy because she honestly felt bad for him. To be framed and sent to jail for a crime you didn't commit...had to be absolutely awful.

Vincent sighed to himself as he put on one of his jackets. He tried to crack a smile her way, "Let's go." He said ready to leave and she gathered herself to leave with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>STAT – Everett, Washington<strong>_

The pounded on the door and after several seconds, a red haired woman came to the door. Her hair was in a messy ponytail as she stood in the doorway looking crazy. She didn't know the exact reason why the US Marshall was at her door but she had an idea.

She folded her arms as she leaned in the doorway. "Yes?" She spoke and the detective pulled out their badges.

"Stephanie Baker, John Delany U.S. Marshalls." Detective Baker stated as she let her view their credentials on the badge. "

Tori sighed as she glanced at their ID's. "You're here about Vincent?" She guessed and Stephanie nodded.

"That's right." She returned as man walked up to the door as well, standing behind the pale redhead.

"Um no offense but..we don't wanna get involved." He threw out, crossing his arms at his chest. He was slightly tall with brown eyes and dark brown hair. "Vincent Keller has been out of our lives for years now, and we'd like to keep it that way." He told the feds as Tori stood by his side.

"We know about the phone call he placed to you this morning." Delany said as he step into the conversation. The other man's facial expression quickly changed.

"All he said is that he needed to see me and then he hung up." Tori chimed in.

"Yes, we know. The duration of the call was only six seconds." She accounted. "Do you think Mr. Keller was reaching into his past for some help?" She questioned and Tori held an unhinged look.

"Well he won't find that here." Her husband spoke before she could. He stepped out of the way so the officers could see his gun waiting on the table.

"Licensed, loaded and waiting." He spoke harsh, letting them know he was anti-Vincent so any chance of him helping the fugitive was out of the question.

"Well I guess we're done here." Said the detective. "Thanks for your time." He resulted in as him and Stephanie walked off the porch as they went back inside.

"It doesn't make any sense." Delany began and she looked to him. "Their so afraid they keep a loaded gun by the front door but they won't take five minutes to talk to us?"

"You think they know where he went?" She pitched and Delany honestly didn't know.

"I think that clever son of a bitch has lead us astray again. I he's somewhere we haven't even considered yet." He spoke, dragging his hand over his tired face. Dead end, again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VincentCatherine**_

They were still working their way through the trees in the woods like area, trying to make it to the roads. Vincent walked beside him, managing to keep up.

"Why do you think your ex-wife lied?" She asked, hoping he'd share more about her. She didn't know much but she knew there was something wrong with her.

"My guess..so she could sell my business, clean out my bank account, and marry the man she was having an affair with." He said dryly and Catherine bit her tongue.

"Vincent..I'm sorry." She said truthfully and he looked to her with an opposing expression.

"No, don't be." He objected as they kept walking, "She was with a doctor who got his license revoked for selling illegal prescriptions. I believed her when she begged for a second chance.." He disclosed, clearly regretting his decision now.

"Yeah, well I think anyone would make that mistake."

:"No, no..they would've seen the signs." He concluded, glancing at her. "My business was thriving. I had eight mechanics in custom work. In exactly one week after..I took her back and Tim, the young guy standing next me in the photo, starts an argument with me out of no where." He burned out, his eyes following the line of his story as the brimmed with heat.

"It was to make sure I threatened him in front of everyone. The next day, Tim's blood is found all over the garage, the trunk of my car and my hunting knife was found in a nearby dumpster with traces of Tim's skin and DNA." Vincent declared as Catherine processed everything. They really pulled off the perfect set up.

They moved to the edge of the street in the ends of the woods and Vincent grabbed her and instantly got down. They watched through the trees, seeing the multiple STAT trucks pass by going in the opposite direction. When they all fled down the street, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. They emerged out of the woods completely.

"I can't believe they found us." Vincent breathed out. They had barely made it any where far. He looked back to Catherine as she followed behind him.

"We need to move, fast." He stressed to her and she quickly nodded as he gripped her hand securely and pulled her along. They ran onto the road and raced in the other direction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>STAT<strong>_

They searched a couple other cabins but this cabin could be the one. The team stood on guard outside as the detectives searched the inside. One of the men picked up Catherine's ripped blue shirt with a stick. Besides the rip, it had a gash in the side that was covered in her blood. The man held open the evidence bag as he dropped it in there. Delany knew this wasn't a good sign. There was a strong possibility that was Mrs. Marks shirt. He'd have to show it Mr.s Marks to have him try and identify if it was hers. That was the worst part of his job.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VincentCatherine**_

They were at the bus station as the people filled onto the charter ride. Vincent wore his hat and sunglasses so no one would recognize. Catherine had on a hoody and was mainly out of sight as she stood in front of him.

Vincent looked to her as he gripped the strap of his back pack.

"Get that tape to the cops as soon as you can." He started and Catherine nodded her head but gave him an odd look. Were they still parting ways?

"I'm gonna find Tim.." He said in his serious tone, "And get my life back." He expressed and Catherine tried to form a slight smile. She knew he deserved it, to live his life as it was but she did had something she needed to get out. She parted her lips about to speak when she was interrupted.

"Now boarding for San Point!" Called out the man, a step off the bus. "Now boarding for San Point!" He said again as Vincent looked back at him before he got back on the bus. He looked back to Catherine who looked hesitant but still remained silent. He didn't know what to say or do either in this moment. He couldn't ask her to come along. She had a life of her own to live, which he hoped it was certainly one without her current husband. She had evidence now to put him away for a long time and if she left with him, then there was chance his plan would go to shit and they'd both get caught. He couldn't take that risk with her.

"Okay.." He breathed out, looking at her one last moment before stepping onto the bus. She watched him through the tinted windows before she slowly faced away from the bus. She inhaled a deep breath as she started walking away. Her mind was still shouting at her, telling her she was wrong and that she needed to turn around but she proceeded to step further. She grabbed the sunglasses out of her pocket and placed them over her eyes as she walked off into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**;) HA! Well? What did you think of this chapter? I totally suck at love scenes haha well I felt really weird this time. Maybe because in the movie there isn't as much detail of course so I went with my imagination~ Hope it was decent! There's more to come! ;) What do you think will happen next? Will the feds catch onto Evan's plan or assume Vincent has already killed her? Please Review! Sorry for the length, i'm sleepy Z_Z**

**Night loves! 3333**


	7. Chapter 7: Hunt Me Down

What's up peeps? Other than this new chapter, PCA Nominating has begun! Are you all voting? Say yes lol If you need to know how, I posted a short simple vid on YT. So please help out! It'd be great! :) I hope you love this chapter and everythang. Excuse my constant errors if there are any xP

***DISCLAIMER* **I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Hunt Me Down<p>

_**Vincent**_

Vincent was sitting in a vacant seat by the window. He kept his head down as he waited for the bus to pull off. It had been minutes and they hadn't left. He glanced out the window a few times just to avoid any kind of glances from the other passengers. He didn't want to get recognized.

He froze up a little when the seat beside him was now occupied. He kept his head down, not daring to greet the stranger that had chosen to be beside him.

"So, where do we start looking for Tim?" She asked and Vincent felt the pace of his heart react to the sound. He had already got her voice stuck in his long term memory. He looked up and saw Catherine staring back at him.

He tilted the cap he was wearing closer over his face as he took his shades off for a moment. He looked around before moving closer to her, talking in hushed tones.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, managing to fight off the small smile he wanted to dwell in.

She shook her head, not really sure herself, "I don't know." She returned. He grabbed onto her hand quickly, preparing to raise out the seats.

"Come on." He urged to her and she remained quiet as they stepped off the bus, back out in the open.

Vincent had slipped his tinted lens back on as he trailed behind her. His hand naturally flowed to her lower backside and brought her along until they stopped walking.

"I love..that you want to do this with me." He spoke sincerely, looking down at her. "But..I'm a fugitive wanted for murder. And kidnapping." He added in that serious detail. He stepped closer to her as she began to shake her head. She didn't care but he had to let her know how serious this was.

"I'm being hunted. I can't make you an accessory. I won't." He assured her.

Catherine rolled a hand through her hair as she struggled to think. She couldn't think of anything else.

"Then we'll go to the police." She resulted in. "You'll turn yourself in and once they hear that tape, you won't be charged with kidnapping." She tried and he looked off to the side, still not willing to take that risk.

Catherine watched his brown eyes grow unsteady. "I'll make them re-open your case. You'll get a fair trial Vincent, I promise." She pledged and he looked back to her.

"The system told me once already and it cost me two years. I can't do a full sixteen." He declared and she looked down at her shoes.

He grit his teeth together at the disappointed look on her face. He allowed his hand to touch her face and lift her head.

"I'm sorry.." He breathed out, "I have to do this on my own, okay?" He said and Catherine rubbed the outside of his palm, letting her eyes reach his.

"We'll figure out a way to do it together without getting caught." She fought back and he sighed, knowing she wasn't gonna settle for anything else.

Catherine looked off to the side before she instantly turned back around and inched closer to him.

"Vincent.." She said as it only reached his ear. He looked to her as she reached behind her back to throw her hoody back on.

"Vincent." She repeated, "We gotta go." She stressed and Vincent looked over to his right and saw two U.S. Marshall Officers coming out of the station. They were looking for someone. And he knew he was the one.

"Okay." He spoke as his hand rested around her shoulder. They casually turned around and walked back to the bus.

Vincent glanced at one of the men who was showing the people pictures of them for identification. But everyone just shook their head and kept going about their day. Vincent hurried himself and Catherine along and they made it back on the bus before getting caught.

The bus left the station and they both felt the fear and nerves gradually leave their bodies. Catherine tossed her hood off and looked to Vincent as he pulled out some papers.

"This is an old bank statement." He said, lowering it for Catherine's eyes. "I got it right after Tori cleaned out my account."

Catherine grabbed it out his hand and analyzed the information. She read over it as Vincent continued to speak.

"She made two 10,000 dollar wire transfers to someone at the mail-stop in Sandpoint, Idaho right after my arrest." He explained and Catherine focused her attention back on him as he still took in his surroundings.

"You think Tim's there." She stated rather than asking a question and Sandpoint is where they were headed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>STAT <strong>_

"Tell video forensic I want the chat ready now!" He screamed to the helpless tech employer over the phone. He ended the call and Stephanie looked at him crazy. He was clearly upset and starting to deliver it to undeserving victims. This case was getting to him.

"Alright. " She said as she walked in and he looked up to her, briefly rubbing his face. "I've got the husband on video conferencing. Here we go." She informed him, pointing at the small black screen that instantly brought up Evan's face. He was seated at his desk as Claire stood behind him. Evan linked his fingers, showing the serious mood he was in.

"Have you found her? Have you found my wife?" He asked and the detective sighed.

"Um..no, I'm sorry we haven't." Stephanie apologized, pressing her small hands together.

Evan's thoughts fogged up as he took on a confused expression, "Then why are we talking?" He flat out asked and Delany took that moment to step in.

"There are signs that Catherine may have been injured by Mr. Keller. We found a bloody cloth and a torn t-shirt. We're running some." He versed, inhaling a deep amount of oxygen.

Evan sat still for a few seconds, staring at his hands. He looked up to the both of them and shook his head, "You think he killed her?" He asked, his face blank and Delany quickly tried to fight that possibility.

"It's too early to determine anything like that. It wasn't a significant amount of blood." He told Evan, hoping to ease his worry.

Evan looked back to Claire before giving his attention back to the camera.

"I see..." He said simply, "Well..why don't you contact me when you know for sure." He said, ending the video chat and Stephanie pressed the button to end their side as well.

She slowly looked to Delany with low eyes, "I really dislike that man." She bit out and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well just be glad you're not the one married to him." He said, trying to crack a slight joke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VincentCatherine - Sandpoint, Idaho**_

They walked into the building together and Vincent made his way to the front desk. Catherine walked closely behind, pushing her shades up into her hair and off her face. Vincent took off the heavy book bag resting on his shoulder and slightly smiled at the female worker.

"Hi." He greeted as he placed his bag on the floor. "I'd like some information regarding two wire transfers."

The younger woman flipped through the pages of the magazine, not really paying him any mind but she was present.

"You sending or receiving?" She asked, still intrigued by the pictures in the thin booklet.

"Neither." Vincent shot back as he crossed his hands on the counter. "It's actually transfers my wife sent a few years ago. I'd like to know who claimed them." He stated and the girl looked up at them both.

Catherine stood idly beside him and gave the woman a firm smile and the lady looked back to Vincent.

"Why not ask your wife?" She threw out and he pressed his lips together, giving an uncontrollable look.

"We're not on speaking terms." He made known and Catherine chimed in when the lady looked back to her.

"Messy divorce." She clued in and the girl shut the magazine and sat up in her chair.

"Let me see some I.D. and I'll see what I can do for you." She complied and Vincent's eyes stretched a little.

"Yeah okay.." He said, reaching into his pockets for the papers he had. "I actually got this bank statement confirming the wire transfers." He said, resting the papers on the gray counter.

She looked at the paper with little to no reaction. She picked them up, clearly showing she was still unimpressed.

"That's nice and everything..but I'm still gonna need to see some I.D." She told him again as she pushed the contents back in his direction.

He looked at her as she went back to enjoying her magazine. He laid his arms on the counter and leaned in her direction.

"I..lost my wallet." He lied and she looked up to him.

"Is that right?" She said sarcastically as her fingers tapped her skin. "Look, for all I know you two could be dumpster diving and are about to commit identity fraud. I could get into a lot of trouble." She said, looking down at the magazine. She stopped on a page where some shoes caught her attention. She ran her fingers over the picture, wishing she owned them.

Catherine took notice to her admiration and cleared her throat. "Nice shoes." She said and the girl looked up at her. Catherine pulled a few green bills out her pocket.

"Listen..help us out and um..their yours." She bribed, placing the hundred dollar bill on the counter. Vincent watched her and then looked back to the worker. He had a bad feeling this girl couldn't be bought.

But he was wrong. She didn't even look at it for more than two seconds before she shut the magazine and rolled over to the sleeping computer on the side of the desk.

"Give me the dates, the amounts and the sender's name." She fetched, in a much brighter mood. Vincent looked to Catherine in disbelief and she just grinned back at him. Who would turned down that kind of money for free?

Vincent looked to the girl who was ready to key in the information, "Tori Windsor, May 26th 05 and June 19th 05. Both with the amount of ten thousand dollars." He revealed and she type the information as it fell from his mouth.

"Those are large amounts, they'll definitely still be in the system." She made aware as she stared at the screen before her.

Catherine looked to Vincent and smiled. They were finally getting a lead.

"Yup! Here they are.." She said all of a sudden, looking up to them both. "They were sent to a Terrance Scott." She affirmed. "I have his address and his driver's license number if you'd like." She continued, grabbing a piece of paper and her pink pen she had in her tray.

"Thank you, that'd help us a lot." Vincent said as she wrote the info down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile STAT <strong>_

They were still on the move in the truck. Delany had pulled up the map on the computer screen to plot all the places on the grid they assumed Keller was going. Wyatt and Stephanie were trying to help connect everything. They were missing something.

"First it was directions to Canada." He voiced, tapping the location on the map with his pen. "Then he tells the shop owner he's going to Oregon. Next, he phones his ex-wife to make us think he's going there for help." He moved the pen over her location as Wyatt and Stephanie followed every move of the pen.

"Now he wants us to think that's he working more South." He concluded. He looked down at the papers of the bus routes for a moment and his light bulb cut on. "Where were those other three buses headed?" He questioned and Wyatt pulled out the pics from the gas station.

"These are the snap shots from the gas station." He said, placing them in front of his boss. "He's grabbing maps from Idaho." He acknowledged and Stephanie looked up when she heard the place.

"Did you say Idaho?" She asked looking over to Wyatt and he slowly nodded his head. She grabbed one of the sheets and read it to be sure and she almost hit the table, finally piecing the puzzle together.

"One of the buses went to Idaho!" She basically yelled, handing the paper to Delany and he smiled to himself looking at the paper.

"Find out where he stopped! Let's mobilize!" He told his team, reaching over to grab the phone to make calls.

Stephanie marked all the places the bus stopped on the map while Wyatt contacted each station.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VincentCatherine**_

The cab rolled to a stop and Vincent handed the greasy driver some money before him and Catherine hopped out the vehicle. The cab pulled off as they looked around at the place the address led them to. It was a big large building, like a gigantic living facility.

They walked through the front doors like a casual pairing as Vincent's hovered behind Catherine as they made their way in. The geeky man at the front desk looked up, pushing his glasses to his face. He prepared his timing smile as Catherine returned one back.

"Hi." He welcomed, looking to the both of them as they stopped at the counter, "Who will you be visiting today?" He asked, doing his job.

Vincent looked to the guy as he threw his hands in his pockets, "Terrance Scott." He recalled the name Tim was now called.

The guy nodded his head before typing in some words into the computer, "Okay..let me just get you his room number.." He said as his eyes moved quickly over the black letters.

Catherine looked around the building. There wasn't many people around, it was practically dead. But it was still quite large.

"By the way, are these apartments?" She questioned and the guy glanced at her.

"Kind of looks like it doesn't it?" He said with a full smile and she nodded as her response, "But no, Windbrooke is a long-term care facility. We provide a stable living environment for residents who are unable to care for themselves." He quickly summed up before he rambled on. "Let me just get you that room number." He said quickly.

Catherine eased back and looked to Vincent was who already looking her way. It was a big facility for patients almost. Why would Tim be in a long-term care facility?

"That's cool!" The guy squawked out which made them look back to him. "You two are his first visitors in two years. I'm sure he'll be psyched." He yapped and finally graced them with the room number. They made their way to the second floor and stopped when they came to his door.

Catherine watched Vincent as he stepped in front of her, pushing her behind him. He grabbed the handle and gradually pushed the door inward. He looked in first before stepping inside. Catherine shut the door quietly after she stepped in as well.

Vincent walked around the corner and eyed the man lying in the bed. He was sleeping or rather unconscious. He was pale as snow, with short jet black hair. Just like Tim. The only problem was, whoever this man was, he definitely wasn't Tim.

Vincent walked up to the guy and huffed with pure aggravation. "This isn't him." He eased out and Catherine looked to him in disbelief.

"What?!" She asked as Vincent momentarily pulled his cap off to mow his hat hair.

"He's about the same age, but that's not Tim!" He repeated and Catherine exhaled as well. She looked to the end of his bed and saw his chart. She picked it up as Vincent started to pace to figure out their next move.

"His chart says he's been in a coma for five years." She read and Vincent walked up to her as she offered it to him. "Terrance couldn't have claimed the money." She calculated,

"Well whoever did must have had his driver's license at the very least." He figured.

Catherine glanced at the lifeless man for a few moments, resting her hand against her forehead. Then a thought came to mind,

"Tim must have assumed his identity." Vincent looked to her as she spoke, he placed the chart back down.

"Which makes sense given what the guy at the front desk said about a visitor a few years ago." She remembered and Vincent nodded his head, agreeing.

"One way to know for sure we'll check the exact day of the visit and see if it's before the wire transfers. I mean..a needed enough time to apply for a driver's license." He acknowledged, picking his bag off the ground he'd sat down. He went charging for the door, ready to leave.

"Right, we have to find his new spot." She told him as they left the room. After leaving, Vincent suggested they stay at a hotel till they were ready to be on the move again. He knew Catherine was probably getting tired with them running around all day. And they needed to eat and drink. They had just checked in and she stayed behind while he went to do some digging on Tim's new location.

* * *

><p><em><strong>STAT <strong>_

"Check witness testimonies, arrest documents. Anything in Idaho, alright?" Stephanie informed the guys as they opened more files.

Delany placed another down just as his other hand picked what felt like the one hundredth one up. That's what they were currently doing. Trying to find some path that would answer the mystery of Keller's whereabouts.

"Read carefully people." He warned them and they all nodded their heads and went back to analyzing. He went back to his own file he'd just cracked.

Stephanie walked up to him and handed him a mug filled with water. He looked to her for a moment before taking it.

"Stop stressing." She said, trying to settle him.

'It's almost impossible when an escaped murdered is roaming around with a potential mayor's wife and It's my responsibility to track him down. Oh yeah, life's a breeze." He joked, giving her a cheeky smile.

"We'll catch him." She reassured him. "And find Mrs. Marks."

"The only thing is... in what condition? In our line of work, it's usually not good." He reminded her and she decided to not respond.

"Just keep looking okay?" He told her and she shook her head yes before taking her seat again with the rest of the team.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VincentCatherine – Hours Later**_

Vincent walked back into the hotel room and shut the door behind him. He looked around for Catherine but slowly heard the faint sound of the shower cutting off as he walked further inside.

He pulled his glasses off along with his gray hat and laid them on the table.

Catherine shut the water off completely and dried her hair a little before securing the white tied around her wet skin. She looked at herself in the mirror for a while, just thinking to herself. She'd never thought she'd be in this situation or that any of these things would happen to her. She'd always hear about it, but never had she thought it'd happen to her. Vincent was a "criminal" on the run and she was helping him. It wasn't the smartest thing to do but it felt like the right thing to her. He told her what happened and she believed him. There could be a thousand sides to the story but she could care less about what anyone else thought had happened.

She kept thinking if Vincent didn't find anything, that would probably be the dead end he was trying to fight. There wasn't much they could do, except for one thing.

She opened the door to the bathroom and stepping out, she saw Vincent sitting on the side of the bed with his head hanging low and his hands rested between his lap.

She closed the door and already she knew the answer to what she was about to ask just by the look on his face.

"I take it the internet search didn't turn up anything?" She searched, feeling her fingers twist her wedding ring.

Vincent shook his head, looking ahead. "Not a trace. No phone, no address, no email. Nothing." He concluded, finally looking up at her.

Catherine looked down thinking to herself. She knew of a way, but she also knew there was a chance Vincent would turn it down. A very big chance.

"I think I know of a way to find him." She said and his eyebrows furrowed. Looked at him, getting usually nervous.

"Evan's computer at the prison..has access to federal databases." She said and could easily see his face change at the mention of her husband's name.

"It can link a driver's license number to a social security number or tax information." She said as he raised off the bed and walked in her direction. She watched him and decided to continue.

"So if Tim has..gotten a job, bought an apartment, or uhh rented a car, it would instantly register his current address." She said as he looked off to the window in the room.

Catherine sighed and looked up at him, "I can do this. I can find him." She said and he looked back to her.

He took a moment, licking his lips out of habit but still ended up shaking his head no. "It's too risky. Your gonna have to go back to Evan and pretend that you're his wife again." He said as content as possible, still feeling his hate towards the guy boil.

Catherine smiled a little at his worry and stepped closer to him. "Well..I think that's my decision to make. I can handle Evan." She told him but he still looked uncertain.

"Vincent you saved my life..I can do this." She said and he stared at her, finding his eyes latching onto hers. His hand found it's way into her wet strands, pushing its way to caress her face.

"You'd actually risk your life for me." He said, not posing a question. He didn't know how to feel about it. He wasn't used to anyone being on his side and actually believing him. Everyone else saw him as a killer, but not Catherine. She was weaseling her way into his heart slowly and he was feeding off the feeling. And now she was talking of returning to Evan, someone that wanted her dead. She'd be acting, but knowing there was a chance Evan could harm her, he still didn't like the plan.

"I'm sorry..but I can't let you do it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**;) Well? **

**You all are gonna LOVE the next chapter! Hint? More hotness coming. BTW How are these scenes I'm writing? Haha Should I be less graphic? MORE graphic? I don't know what you all are into...But I'll try anything lol Someone mentioned dialogue which I've never tried but I will admit that it's something I like reading myself (cough O.O) Anywayyyy Lets me know!**

**What do you think will happen next? Will they find another way or be found? **

**Please review! I love you all and I'm glad you like my version of this! I added in scenes too! XD This should be done around chapter 10 or so :(**

**Love you! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: Dead or Alive

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! ;) I tried haha and I'll try to spread this to 10 chapters! I may do an epilogue, what do you think? Let me know! I've never done one . Enjoy & as always, excuse my errors! XP

***DISCLAIMER* **I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Dead or Alive<p>

_**Previously**_

"_You'd actually risk your life for me." He said, not posing a question. He didn't know how to feel about it. He wasn't used to anyone being on his side and actually believing him. Everyone else saw him as a killer, but not Catherine. She was weaseling her way into his heart slowly and he was feeding off the feeling. And now she was talking of returning to Evan, someone that wanted her dead. She'd be acting, but knowing there was a chance Evan could harm her, he still didn't like the plan. _

"I'm sorry..but I can't let you do it. My answer is still no." He said, giving her an apologetic look as she slumped her shoulders momentarily.

She knew he'd say no, but she still had to at least try and got shot down.

"I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." He spoke again truthfully, which made her then look up at him.

Vincent's hand continued to cradle the side of her face as her eyes flickered down towards his lips. Their eyes gently closed as they both moved in. Vincent placed a soft kiss on her lips with innocence that quickly grew into something more, with rapid need.

He pulled away for a second, traveling up to her eyes before kissing her again. The strands of her hair flew between his fingers as his hand got lost in it. She rose her hands from her sides and rested them at his waist. She opened her mouth to Vincent as his tongue begged for entrance. Her hands grabbed hand fulls of his shirt as she brought his clothed body against hers.

Everything intensified once they made contact with their bodies, dying to communicate. Vincent felt her fingers claw their way underneath his shirt. His lips pulled away, leaving hers just to stand back to escape his top piece. He rose it up and over his head and let it fall where it may. Catherine admired his shirtless chest as her hands dragged over his firm body.

His large hands wrapped around her waist, bringing her back against his chest. She breathed heavily as she looked up into his simmering eyes. He brought his mouth back down to hers and she moaned slightly in his mouth as she let her hands pry away and takeover his naked back.

Vincent left her mouth, kissing her chin and trailing down to her neck. She gripped him tighter, molding her body against his even more when he reached her sensitive spot. He let his hungry tongue greet her skin as he tortured the zone even more. His left hand rose up, back into her hair as he fed from her neck.

Catherine latched onto his back and began kissing his shoulder. She felt his free hand grab onto her towel. His hand rode down the material until it reached it's dead end. She instantly felt her nerves tingle as his hand made it's way under the towel and onto her thigh.

"Vincent..." She heard herself mewl out as she bit her lip. "Please.." She breathed, wanting him to touch her below.

"What do you want?" He said deeply, against her skin as he hid in her neck.

She moaned slightly as his hand gradually rose up her leg. "Vincent, please.." she begged again and that's when his hand stopped. He felt her grab onto his palm that was starting to leave her thigh as his lips met her ear.

"Please what? Tell me what you want Catherine." He demanded and she shivered with need clutching his hand tighter. His hand moved up again, despite her grip, until it reached her center. His fingers moved over her core as his thumb drew slow circles on her clit.

She breathed heavily as her legs closed around his hand. He pulled away from her neck to see her face. Her eyes hung low and her mouth unshut.

"Do you want me to touch you here?" He asked, staring into her eyes, watching her wither in pleasure.

His arm held her waist closely as her body weakened and leaned against him. She bit her lip even more as he rubbed her center agonizingly slow. She struggled to even nod her head as an answer as her heart raced against her chest. She was willing to beg for more, afraid of losing his caress, even if it was just the slightest touch.

"Say it." He urged, wanting to hear her speak the words. Needing to hear her voice fill his ears.

"I-I want you to touch me." She said in almost a whisper as she looked up to meet his intense gaze. His orbs darkened even more at the sound.

"Is that all you want?" He asked, pressing a finger into her. Her mouth fell open and her nails dug into his skin as he filled her.

"Vincent...yes." She released as he moved his probing digit inside of her.

He couldn't escape his groan as well, just watching her reaction and her being so tight already. She leaned her head back, exposing her neck and chest. He added another finger and moved inside of her, rubbing her nub furiously.

"Oh my God, please don't stop." She begged, keeping his hand in place. She felt her lower abdomen react as she moved her hips against his hand. Vincent crawled his way to her uncovered skin, letting his lips treasure the top of her chest. He planted more tantalizing kisses till he reached her ear.

"Don't worry. I won't." He softly told her and she cried out in response. Her release was building as he continued to play with her. She mumbled a few incoherent words as he moved faster. Catherine felt like she was losing control as an eruption was nearly coming. He worked his fingers deeper inside of her and she began to pulse at the anticipation of her release. She held onto him harder, sure her legs would soon fail her. A wave of pleasure hit her and she felt absolute bliss.

"Let go." Vincent whispered to her as he held her in his arms and her hold crumbled. She shook as her body tightened and she experienced an earth-shattering release. She held onto Vincent, clamping his hand between her thighs as she fell apart.

Vincent leaned down and kissed her, silencing her moan. Her body trembled as Vincent slowed his movements and tried to let her recover. After a couple moments, he felt her hands dig into the back of his jeans. They slid their way to his front and unbuttoned them. She dug her hands in even more, pulling his bottoms down. Vincent's arms around her waist slowly unraveled the towel from her small shape and it hit the ground along with his last piece of article.

Her back hit the soft mattress as Vincent laid her down. He lurked between her legs, on top of her. He gently kissed her flat stomach and her eyes shut as his lips continued to heat her flesh. He kissed up her chest, settling himself in the grip of her thighs. Her hands brought his face up to hers, bringing him down to devour the taste of her. Her tongue met his as they kissed passionately. Her limbs crossed over his waist, pressing him closer against her body. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his erection poking her stomach.

She moved her hips up against his manhood and Vincent released an aching groan. She continued to move just to hear the music flow from his mouth and she moaned at his fingers tugging her hair. He started moving against her harder, both receiving pleasure from the tease.

Vincent pulled away from her lips and grunted as he looked down at her. She moaned his name and they both knew they couldn't wait. He moved lower and aligned himself with her growing heat. He pushed forward into her cave and gritted his teeth at her warmth. Catherine screamed with no sound as she bit into his shoulder.

"Fuck." Vincent swore as adjusted to his size. Vincent began to move inside of her slowly as if it was their first time. She fit him like a glove and it was a feeling that would forever be etched into his brain.

Her hands moved frantically, grabbing at the sheets and his back as he moved against her. He was going steady and her body couldn't handle it. She desperately needed more. Their hips met thrust for thrust as Vincent pressed harder into her, quickening the pace.

"Vincent.." she moaned as he took over her body and what felt like her soul. He kissed her hungrily as they rocked together. She whimpered as his hand went to fondle her breast. He cupped her firmly as he moved against her. Her hands fell in his hair, not knowing what to grab, she just knew she was becoming addicted to him. Their lips parted and she looked up to see Vincent's lustful expression that consumed his features. Desire filled her green flecks as she stared up at him in that moment.

He moved quicker and arched his hips to brush her bundle of nerves with every thrust.

"Ugghhh" Catherine moaned louder, clasping her hands onto his back. Vincent groaned, letting his head fall between her neck and shoulder. Her teeth bit her own lip, feeling herself throb around him. She moved her lower body along with his, leaning her back feeling his rushed breaths. She felt she was close again as she tightened around her. She arched her back towards him and nearly rose off the bed. Vincent groaned as he tried to hold onto his sanity. She pushed her hips against his harder, feeling another wave taking over. Her body vibrated as she fell apart. Her name left his lips as gave his final thrust, meeting her release.

Vincent rested on top of her, as they laid still attached. They both held onto each other as sleep eventually took over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morning<strong>_

Catherine grabbed the phone off of the hotel night stand and placed it in her pocket. She walked over to the door and stopped herself and looked back at him. Vincent was still asleep with the covers halfway covering his body. She moved quietly to the door and grabbed the doorknob gently. She turned it slowly, still watching him to make sure she didn't wake him. She opened the door and walked out. Looking at him once more before leaving the hotel entirely.

He stirred in his sleep but never awakened at her noise. She left a note on her pillow beside his.

It read:

_Stay put, I'll call you as soon as I have Tim's address. _

_xo C._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours later<strong>_

The charter bus pulled up and stopped at a stop in Pullman. Catherine stepped off the bus and read the sign that said Pullman, Town Limit Elev. 2750. She was in the right place, she remembered seeing it when they were on the move. She waited for the bus to pass before she crossed the abandoned street. She kept running till the woods were in sight. She ran pass the opening, falling deeper into the tree filled zone. She was definitely in the right place.

She stopped moving when she got a little further and pulled the phone out her pocked. She turned the device on and dialed the number that was dying to get a lead on her whereabouts.

She pulled the phone to her ear and it rung twice before she tossed it in the distance. She left it there to find before looking around and continuing her journey into the woods.

* * *

><p><em><strong>STAT<strong>_

The bus was moving down the road for some time before they stopped in the area they found first. They still weren't sure where exactly Keller had went in Idaho so they would wait for a call and just work on the ground.

Delany was looking over the maps while Stephanie answered the phone, taking a call.

"Great, thanks." She said ending the call and hanging up. She walked over to Delany, standing over his shoulder.

"Just picked up the signal from Keller's phone." She informed him, placing the information on the notepad down on the table for him to see. He picked it up and read it carefully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Catherine<strong>_

She rested her knees in the dirt, as she landed in one spot. She grabbed little handfuls of dirt and rubbed the dark substance through her fingers. She brought some up to her neck and face, diminishing her appearance.

She brushed the rest of the dirt off as she looked around, sitting on the big tree log. She grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled at it to create a big rip. She grabbed the large stick she had found and sighed to herself. She couldn't believe she was going through with this, but there was no other way to clear Vincent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile STAT<strong>_

Wyatt and the team were on the ground, still searching in the area of the woods by the cabin. They brought the dogs to try and sniff Catherine out. They smelled the small piece of article that they collected at the crime scene, but so far, they weren't coming up with anything else.

The dog suddenly jumped in one direction, startling the walker. They heard the sound tapping, like two sticks making music. The dogs begged to run and hunt down the sound and the team followed them, letting them lead the search. They ran through the ground and the sound was getting louder and louder.

Catherine hit the stick against the log, hopping they would hear her. She knew they had found the cabin because of the U.S. Marshall trucks they saw recently and the men looking for them at the bus station. They had to still be at the cabin as well.

She continued beating the stick and then she heard the sound of the dogs nearby. She dropped the stick and left the spot running.

Her breath was labored as she made her way through the crowded woods. She heard the dogs bark faintly in the background, getting closer and closer, so she ran even faster. At her raging pace, she could barely see anything. It was daylight but there was a branch or a tree she had to dodge every few seconds. She stopped working her worn out shoes and took a moment to look around. A very quick moment. She still was in a sense of panic, knowing what she was doing as her green eyes magnified anything around her. She didn't see anyone but she knew they were close. She could hear them. She didn't waste anymore time as she prepared herself to run again. Just as she took off, she heard the footsteps grow louder and louder. She forced herself to keep moving, she had to until she was stopped.

"U.S. Marshall! Stop!" He blared out as he charged behind her, finally spotting her.

The force of the wind and leaves brushed her face as she glanced back at the man in uniform, threatening to use his gun. But still she didn't stop, she kept moving even though him and his men were right on her tail.

"Stop running! Hold it right there!" He screamed with authority. She stopped abruptly as she saw the men running towards her in the opposite direction. She looks around and saw that she was surrounded. There was no where to run. She took in deep breaths at their guns all aimed at her.

"Get on your knees! Hands in the air!" The leader of the specialized team ordered.

She fell to her knees and raised her hands slowly. She tried to remain calm even as the attacking dogs were inches from her, going erratic.

The man made his way in front of her, still in his procedural stance. "Where is he?!" WHERE is he?!" He repeated, with a defining rage. Catherine looked up at him slowly and just kept her hands raised. Not speaking a single word. Her plan had worked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marks Residence<strong>_

Evan sat up in the bed as his thoughts rattled on and on. Claire laid in her night clothes behind him.

"I need to make another public appeal for Catherine." He conjured up and Claire leaned up in the bed and crawled her way behind his back. Her arm roped its way to cover his chest as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"We picked up seven points in the polls after the last one." She said to him, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the side of his face. He closed his eyes as well, listening to her speak as he exhaled deeply.

"Mentioning the bloody cloth and...the t-shirt they found was key." She said, rubbing her hand in slow circles and nodded his head in agreement. They had a moment of silence before she continued on.

"Do you really think she's gone?" She asked, this time looking at him. His noise flared slightly as his eyes fluttered open.

"I bet my candidacy on it." He said certain, staring off into the dark bedroom.

That's when the house phone started to blare off the hook. They both looked to the source of the sound, caught off guard. Evan gave her a slight kiss before he rose out of her grip. He stood up, zipping up his pants and buttoning them as he walked over to the phone.

Claire smiled slightly at him before flopping herself back in the bed. Evan took the phone off of the hook, rudely greeting the caller that had called so late.

"What?" He flat out asked. His feet came to a complete stop at the next words. His eyes enlarged as he received the news. He tightened his fist before replying,

"I'll be right there." He said quickly before hanging up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>STAT<strong>_

Catherine sat in the U.S Marshall bus, wrapped in the coat the detectives gave her to keep warm.

"Catherine, I'm John Delany and this is my partner, Stephanie Baker." He said, pointing to the lady sitting across from Catherine. She looked to her and the lady gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded her head, confirming her position.

"We're the Marshall's assigned to your kidnapping." He said, leaning his hands on the table. Catherine simply nodded her head.

"We're very happy your safe and not seriously hurt." Stephanie chimed in. "It doesn't always go down that way."

Catherine looked down and thought of Vincent. Not knowing him just weeks ago, just had her thoughts about what he was capable of. But now, she knew there was no way he'd hurt her. They just didn't know it yet.

"It rarely does. Your lucky we found you." Delany said, which made her up look at him. "If you'd stayed in his company a little longer, you would have been one hell of a liability." He voiced and Catherine looked to them both frightened.

"He had a gun.." She spoke out, "He-He said he was gonna kill me." She said, still looking fearful.

Delany nodded his head slowly and looked to his partner before looking to Catherine.

"I guess that's all we need for now. I think your husbands on his way, he'll take you home." He said and Catherine tensed at the news. She could almost hear the cue for the horror music to be played. She didn't know how she'd react to seeing him again. She knew what she wanted to do..but she couldn't take action. Not yet. She had to act as if she knew nothing. Like she didn't know her husband had ordered someone to kill her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours Later<strong>_

She looked out of the car window as she saw their house in sight. Evan had came and got her and they were in the car now. She looked at him a few times, inside boiling with disgust. She kept wondering how? How could he do it, any of it? When he first saw her, he gave her the biggest hug like he really cared she was missing. She almost thought he was trying to squeeze her to death. But she just went along with it and even let out a fake tear and convinced herself that she had to do it. She wouldn't let his facade get to her.

He walked over and open her door for her and helped her out the truck. He smiled down at her as he brought her into his arms and she cringed. They walked up the driveway and she looked up when she heard their front door open.

"Catherine!" Tess yelled, as she ran to her friend she felt like she hadn't seen in forever. Catherine scurried out of Evan's hold as she ran to hug her best friend. JT followed behind her and too sighed in relief when he saw she was in deed okay.

"We were so scared!" Tess said against Catherine's hair, holding her in her arms. Catherine closed her eyes and smiled, happy to put away her worry. They pulled away from each other and Tess held her arms, getting a good look at her to make sure she was fine.

Catherine looked to JT who smiled, walking to her to hug her as well.

He gave her a big bear hug as he rubbed her back. "Don't go getting yourself kidnapped again, alright?"

Catherine laughed slightly, knowing JT would be the one to crack a joke even in this moment. She pulled away, smiling at them both.

"I'm so glad you two are here." She breathed out as Evan stood beside her, rocking on his heels.

JT looked to him, wrapping his arm around Tess as they all stood there.

"Okay, well we just wanted to see with our own eyes. Get some rest, we'll stop by tomorrow." JT said as Evan wrapped an arm around her. Tess glanced at him too before looking to Catherine.

"Yeah, Evan made us promise we'd only say hello." She reasoned to Cat whose face gradually fell. They were already leaving. All because of Evan.

"Thanks for understanding Tess." Evan said, giving a tight smile. "Honey, let's get you inside, okay?" He said gently grabbing Catherine's arm and continuing to walk up to the front door.

Catherine walked with him and looked back at Tess and JT. She stopped Evan by grabbing his arm.

"Can you..give me a minute?" She asked, looking at his shirt, not wanting to see his face anymore than she had to.

"Yeah, sure." He said nodding his head and she walked away from him. He stood there at the door and watched her as she hugged both JT and Tess.

"JT, keep this safe for me." She quickly whispered to him as she pulled away, giving him the small tape secretly.

Tess looked at it as JT covered it in his hands and nodded. Tess looked at her concerned but she agreed as well.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow okay?" She reminded her and Catherine said okay. Evan continued to watch her carefully. He wasn't sure if Catherine knew anything, he was almost positive that she didn't. If she did, he would have already been headed to jail for investigation. But to be safe, he still had to watch for probably for a couple of days to be sure.

Catherine made it up the two steps and looked to Evan as he slowly opened the door for her. He gave her a big smile, rubbing the side of her arm.

"I'm so glad your home. I've been lost without you, I haven't been able to sleep." He lied, giving that convincing smile of his.

He walked into the house as Catherine stood there for a moment, looking at her friends leaving. She the n walked back into the house she once thought was her home with her husband. In reality, she was living with a complete stranger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**And? x) What'd you think? Most importantly, how'd I do? Haha The next chapter will most likely be the last one before the epilogue. If not the next one, then it will certainly be Ch. 10. xP I'm sad to see this end! BUT, DON'T WORRY! I'm doing another one and it's Christmas themed! XD Yes, it's VinCat! I really think you all will love it! I'll share the plot soon! It'll be updated like this story and I'll start posting chapters maybe mid to late November! So be looking out for it! Also, I'll try and update The Situation really REALLY soon! My teacher just assigned our LAST paper! xP**

**I love you all! **

**Xoxo Kez**


	9. Chapter 9: Safe Return

**Hey guys! I squeezed in some time to write this! I don't have classes today but I do have a paper due tomorrow and a BIO test Monday to study for. I had a Math test today which was just awful. So I can't fail the next one lol Anywayyyy enough about me, please enjoy the chapter and excuse my errors! x)**

***DISCLAIMER* **I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Safe Return<p>

_**Catherine**_

Catherine's feet pressed against the hard wood floor as she paced back and forth. She was upstairs, in their master bedroom. Evan had implied she take a nice bath, him assuming it's been days since she's had the luxury. She agreed without hesitation, but fear was still lurking in her. She remembered that she actually had to be in the same bed as him and sleep. How was she suppose to sleep when there was a big chance he could do something to her. She had to convince herself that he wasn't that stupid to try to harm her right after she was found.

She kept walking back and forth, wondering what he was doing. Also wondering what exactly her next move was. Her brain spun as she kept walking to and from the opening of the staircase. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the door to Evan's office open and shut.

She hurried over to the large bed ready to engulf her when a thought crossed her mind. She needed something just in case. She bent down to her knees in front of the side dresser. She opened the small, wooden doors to the chest-like barrier and spotted the dull cutters first. She grabbed the black and silver scissors off the top shelve and closed the wings back carefully.

She almost jumped into the bed, covering herself with the bright covers; just before leaning over to darken the room by cutting the lamp off. She heard his heavy footsteps tread up the stairs and she quickly placed the ready weapon under her pillow and laid her head down.

Her eyes were softly closed as Evan watched her motionless body sleep. He stood on the top step with his hand resting on the railing of the staircase. He watched her intently, almost like a soaring hawk. His feet began to move forward into the silent room. He walked closer and closer into her direction until his shadow covered hers. He peered down at her as she remained sleep, or so he thought. He leaned down, gradually edging towards her face. His eves somehow took over a dark color as he watched her with such animosity. Before her leaned up, something below her face caught his eyes. He looked beneath her pillows and the handle to the scissors were slightly sticking out.

He looked to her face in sudden disturbance. He raised his right hand and gently pulled the tool from her possession. He raised the object up to look at the supposed weapon. She had put these underneath her pillow for a reason, and he knew for sure now that she knew something. He didn't know how much, but he knew it was more than she could continue to live with. He knew she was withholding information about what happened during her capture.

He glared down at his wife as he rose back up onto his feet. He thought to himself, because he didn't know what to do now. Keller had failed to kill his wife and he'd make sure that convict was put on death row for failing to go through with it. Her returning was never part of the deal, now he'd have to try another angle. If Catherine would have been found dead, his chances of winning would surely rise out of sympathy. But now that she was back home, everyone would be all over this. Just think about it, it'd be almost like a miracle. They'd have a few public appearances and press stunts. There was no way he could lose now. Maybe he didn't have to get rid of her after all, at least not yet.

He held the grip of the scissors in the palm of his hand like a killer in a slasher movie. After a few seconds, he let out a held sigh and looked away from her resting form. He couldn't harm her, he wasn't an idiot. He relaxed his grip slowly and shook his head to himself to get rid of his probing thoughts. He placed the scissors up and undressed before laying beside her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With STAT<strong>_

He was more that ecstatic that Mrs. Marks was found alive and mostly unharmed. But even after talking to her and allowing people to take a break until tomorrow, he still couldn't rest his own thoughts. Yes, she was found safe. But it was a bit odd. Something wasn't adding up completely for Delany. They still had to track down Keller but to do so, he had to really think. They went to Idaho, but why?

He tapped the end of his pen on the table as the wires in his head fizzled and fused. One little fact leaped out the darkness of his skull as it hit the bulb in his head. He almost hit the pen on the table as he finally figured the mystery out.

"I know why Idaho." He breathed to himself, prepared to disturb his team in the late night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning<strong>_

Catherine's eyes flashed open, alert as she heard Evan walking around the room and back to the bed. She laid there, not saying a word as her back faced him. He most likely knew she was now awake as she slightly jolted from her sleep.

Evan eyed his coat jacket, deciding if he should wear it or not. He laid it on the bed before picking up his attending tie. He looked over to Catherine and cleared his throat.

"We're having a press conference to talk about your safe return." He said firmly while straightening his tie. He picked his jacket up and threw it over his shoulders.

Catherine continued to lay there without turning to face him. She just listened as the words refused to settle with her. She had literally just gotten back and he already wanted her to start with this again. What an ass hole. He didn't even consider the kind of time she would need to just be at home and not paraded around for his stupid election.

Evan began buttoning the buttons on his jacket. "It's important that you be there." He spoke in his usual demanding tone.

"I should be at the prison." She suddenly spoke, which made Evan look directly at her as he took on a befuddled look.

"Why is that?" He asked deliberately. Mainly trying to see what she had in mind or what she was up to.

Her eyebrows rose and she slightly shook her head, "To show that I still have faith in you..and your ability to protect me and others from harm." She looked to Evan slightly as he looked out into the open to think about it.

"I mean..if we could show all those people that I can stand comfortably by your side, among all those prisoners-"

"That's a good idea." He agreed, cutting her off after registering enough. It could actually work this way, he could keep a better eye on her.

Catherine shut her eyes in relief that he'd actually complied to her wishes instead of opposing her ideas like he usually did.

"I'll call Claire and have her arrange it." He then said, pulling off a big smile before striding out of the room.

Catherine watched him walk down the stairs and sighed to herself before getting out of the bed. She wondered what Vincent was doing right now. He probably was upset and waiting on her phone call soon. She prayed that he stayed at the hotel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later, At the Washington State Prison<strong>_

Catherine sat at Evan's desk, watching him as he prepared himself for his speech. He turned around to admire his physical features and practicing his words like he normally did. She practically rolled her eyes in her head as he stared at himself with such pleasure.

"Thank you all for coming.." He spoke as if he was in front of all his voters. He placed his arms back in his jacket one by one.

"I'm sure you've heard the miraculous news.." He continued and Catherine still watched him as she quickly placed the cup of coffee she was sipping down. She needed to search the name in his computer and it had to happen now if her plan would work.

Catherine silently typed in the keywords into the search bar to get to the page. Evan continued to say the word over and over again, not sure if it was the right one.

"Miraculous..." He said again, thinking to himself that he could change it up. Catherine halted her actions as Evan began to turn around in her direction.

"Is miraculous too much?" He asked as he looked to her and she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. He took slow steps as he stride towards her.

"Yeah it's too much..." He resulted in as he kept moving. She noticed him coming closer and closer to the desk and she had to think of something quick to get him further or at least out the room.

"Honey, your tie..it's crooked." She said throwing him a meager smile while pointing to his skinny red tie. He lowered his eyes at her before looking down at his striking tie.

"Oh.." He started forming an awkward smile. "Thank you." He replied, making his way back to the mirror.

Her bogus smile instantly fell as soon as she saw his back. She pulled up the page that read the Federal Penitentiary and clicked on the search button that pulled up the Search Database bar.

"You know...I was thinking.." Started a conversation to keep any suspicion off herself. "We should ask Claire to organize some um..private interviews!" She pushed, looking to the screen and back to her husband.

"You know, get something on the national news.." She pitched, while typing in the new name of Tim's identity into the system. "It could really help your bid for governor."

Evan held onto each and every one of her words as he smiled his greedy smile. He turned his head and looked back at her. Catherine rubbed the remaining keys as she gave him a supporting smile.

Evan raised his hand and pointed at her in realization, "Your right." He breathed, nodding his head.

Catherine perked up at the fact that he was eating all of this up. She rested her chin on her right palm and tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah?" She asked and he said returned a yeah in agreement.

"Claire should get right on that." He declared. He looked to Catherine quickly before heading to the door. "I'll be right back." He promised, leaving the room.

Catherine's fingers raced on the black lettered tiles. She typed in the rest of the name and it instantly searched as the bright, orange bar loaded quickly across the screen. Her eyes leaped to and from the door in a panic.

"Come on, come on.." She murmured to herself as the bar kept running across the screen. The small, black font continuously flashed multiple information on that person's name until the whole page loaded. His address and credentials were the first thing to pop up and she quickly grabbed a pen out the drawer and one of the available sticky notes.

"Claire, loves the idea!" He paraded in a chipper way as he returned to the room.

Catherine rapidly hid her surprised face and took on a smile as she drug the small flip pad off and under the desk.

"She did?" She asked, returning his enthusiasm to seem thrilled. He made his way over to the mirror and nodded his head in return. She uncapped the pen and began to write the address down, out of sight.

"We should really be getting down to the press conference." He assured her as he finished tying a knot on his dress shoes. He eyed his navy blue suit that shouted rich and unaffordable. He fixed his jacket for the hundredth time, finding his appearance no less than perfect.

He looked back at Catherine to see her fixated on something in her lap. What was she doing?

"Catherine?" He dared and her head shot up at the sound of her name. She didn't realize he was watching her.

"Huh?" She asked noticeably puzzled. But she quickly recovered, remembering he said they should get ready and leave the office.

"Yeah um, let me just put on my shoes." She said cheeky, giving a slight smile before leaning down to her feet that were already dressed and ready to go. She felt her heart race at the fact that she almost got caught.

She recalled the numbers from the screen in her head and wrote the rest of the information on the pad.

Evan waited a few seconds before he got a little testy and even more skeptical. He lifted his feet to walk closer to her.

"You ready?" He asked solidly, but she didn't answer. She was trying to jot down everything possible.

Evan figured she had taken long enough, she was only sporting some simple black pumps and it didn't take a genius to put them on.

He walked around the desk to see what she was doing. She peeled the note away and tossed the rest under his desk. She looked up at him as he walked in front of her. Before he could open his mouth to say anything she rose up and out the chair and gripped the sides of his arms.

"Evan!" She blared, stopping his thoughts and surprising him as she caressed his arms.

"Hmm?" He returned, not sure what she was about to say or even do as she looked up at him.

It didn't feel close to right to kiss him, the idea was rather sickening. So instead she reached up and rested her head on his chest to give him a hug.

"I missed you.." She lied as she closed her eyes for a few moments.

His arms stretched out before they slowly wrapped around her frame and he cracked a large grin in relief. He thought to himself...maybe she didn't know about his recent plans. Maybe he didn't have to get rid of her at all, she was still apart of his dream that completed his chances. She helped create their perfect image.

Catherine stilled as he rested his head on her head and sighed.

"I missed you too." He found himself saying. Catherine took that moment to reached over click the esc button on the keyboard. Every thing instantly shut out and returned to the normal web page.

She held him for no more than two more seconds before she pulled away to look at him. She wished he didn't graze her sides, she was more than uncomfortable.

"Hey, let's get down there." She told him with her smile. He nodded his head as she gradually spun them around to walk pass him. Evan smiled to himself as she walked out the door. He glanced at his desk computer and noticed everything looked fine. He shook his head to himself, there was nothing to worry about. Or so he thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Claire &amp; Catherine<strong>_

_***Press Conference**_

Claire obviously wasn't happy about Catherine's return. She wouldn't be able to come over Evan's house anytime she wanted or finally have a reason to 'console' him in the hard times. She knew Catherine was kidnapped, and that was unfortunate, but her need to be Mrs. Marks trumped that tragedy in her mind.

Catherine could tell Claire was noticeably bitter and more strict in giving demands. Catherine knew she didn't have to worry about her anymore in a few minutes. She could have Evan if she truly wanted him.

Claire stepped out of the prison building with Catherine following behind her. The guards were a bit tighter on details and she could already hear the news reporters blaring from afar.

"Now, remember to hold hands." Claire explained as Evan caught up behind his wife. "We want people to see your strength and support for each other in these trying times." She expressed, looking to them both as they all walked to the field.

"Oh, gosh!" Catherine suddenly said, hitting her head as she stressed to remember something. "I forgot to check a mirror!" She said, looking to Evan who gave her a crazy look.

"No need, you look great." He said, reaching to grab her hand and she stopped him by clutching his wrist.

"I'd feel better..if I did." She begged him and grabbed Claire as well and fused them together. Signaling them to go on without her.

"Just, I'll be a second. I'll meet you there." She reassured them both and Claire nodded simply, walking forward.

Evan told her to hurry back and soon followed behind Claire.

Catherine stood there as watched as they walked closer and closer to the podium placed outside. She turned around to see JT standing in his uniform.

He slowly grinned at her and he patted the device that was hidden in his jacket. She sighed in relief as she walked to him.

"JT, thank you." She almost gasped out, happy he was willing to come through.

"It's fine, go ahead!" He egged her on. She nodded her head and gently smiled to him before walking passed him in the opposite direction to leave the building. He watched her until she disappeared. He turned back around and made his way to where everyone was waiting with their questions and happy wishes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 minutes Later<strong>_

The crowd was talking among themselves, checking their watches and wondering what was the hold up. Evan braced a tight smile as he stood beside Claire. He checked his watch aswell before looking to Claire.

"I'm just gonna start, okay?" He told her more than asking as he smiled to the press.

Claire smiled as well and nodded her head for him to step onto the podium.

He patted her side as he left her side and ran up the three steps.

He held onto the sides of the long stands and slightly cleared his throat. The press got their prepared camera's and microphones on and out as they held them up in his direction. He smiled to them all as he began to speak his almighty words.

"Thank you all for coming..." He started as the flashes rained on him. "I'm sure you've heard the miraculous news-" He said and was only able to say before he was stopped.

He was grabbed by JT on the arm and he looked to him almost upset, what could possibly be wrong?

"Sir.." He spoke softly as he got Evan's attention. He pulled a recording device from the inside of his jacket and held it up to the mic.

"This is from your wife." He stated, trying his hardest to keep a straight face as he looked to Evan. Evan looked befuddled and then JT pressed play. And the familiar voice of Vincent Keller blared into the mic.

"_What do you have in mind?" Vincent asked._

"_Only what comes naturally to you, kidnap my wife and kill her." Evan spoke with his sinful smile. _

The crowd was almost as shocked as Evan. Evan immediately felt his lungs burn and his ability to breathe nonexistent. He lurched forward to grabbed the tape and only caught JT's wrist before the police on sight pulled him backwards. He looked around hectically as the people stared at him in disbelief and enraged at what he'd done. The tape continued to play and they heard everything. Everything that showed his true colors. The last sentence that hit the mic was _"I'll make you escape and aren't caught."_

His skin went pale as his whole world spun in slow motion.

"Call my lawyer!" He yelled out to Claire as the police dragged him away. "Claire!" He uttered his last word and she just stared at him in horror.

She knew Evan was growing tired of Catherine and that they were to finally be together...but she didn't know what he planned to do to make that a possibility. When she asked him If he really thought she was dead, that was a legit question. He had went to all new lows that even she couldn't live with.

Evan stared at her as he was pulled into the white car. And all Claire could do was shake her head at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>STAT<strong>_

"Wait to you hear this. No one followed up with the witness who saw the "dead" guy board a bus to Idaho the day after his murder!" Stephanie shared, outraged and completely confused.

"Incredible." Delany ended up saying sarcastically. He was disgraced with how everything went with this case.

"Keller provided copies of bank statements showing wire transfers from his wife to a mail stop in Idaho." Delany informed his team, shaking his head.

"How the HELL do you just dismiss that?!" He asked and Stephanie agreed as Wyatt searched on the laptop.

"I mean..the case was a lock. They had DNA evidence and witnesses testifying Keller fought the dead guy the day of the murder. His own wife helped put him away." She came to conclusion, upset that they were just figuring this all out after visiting the red-head.

"She railroaded him." Delany said and leaned back in his chair to stretched.

"Yup." Stephanie said shortly, placing the paper work down.

"Wyatt." Delany said suddenly, watching his forehead cress at something he'd found. "Where are those wire transfers leading?"

"This is unbelievable." Wyatt said backing away from the desk and turning to the other two. "Terrance Scott!" He announced, placing the notepad he'd just written on in front of his boss.

"He's been living in a vegetative state in a private facility for five years now." He revealed and Delany squinted his eyes.

"I pulled his social out of the federal database.." He continued. "And he's got a current address in Portland." He made known and Delany nodded his head, connecting even more dots.

"They stole his identity." Wyatt summed up, not believing they had uncovered all of this in a day.

"Federal Database.." Delany whispered to himself, fetching an idea.

"Yeah, that's the only place you can get a current address." He told his boss and Delany looked up to him when the thought came to mind.

"She's helping him." He came to realization and Wyatt looked at him odd before really thinking about it. "That's why he let her go!" He screeched.

"Wyatt, track down Mrs. Marks!" Delany ordered and walked to the door that led to the driver. "We're going to Portland!" He shouted to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Catherine <strong>_

Catherine pulled up to the spot and shut her car off when she arrived. She opened the driver's door, placing one foot out as she emerged from the vehicle. She ran her fingers through her hair and pushed ' it back as she looked. There was nothing but a secluded road she was driving on, fields of green grass and trees blowing in the wind.

She had been there for minutes, looked around, and she still didn't see him. She was starting to think he didn't get her message. He wasn't coming.

She grabbed the latch on the handle and sat back in the vehicle. Both her hands grabbed onto the stirring wheel and her eyes closed as she rested her head on her wrist. She didn't why, but was angry at herself and almost felt her eyes coat with tears at the fact that he wasn't coming. Then what had she left for? Why had she put her life in danger? Yes, she showed people who Evan really was, but the sole reason she returned was to help Vincent. So his name would finally be cleared and he could live the life he wished.

Catherine shot up when she heard someone tapped the glass on the window loudly. She looked to her left to see Vincent standing there and she sighed in relief and couldn't help but be happy to see him.

He opened her car door and she jumped out and crashed into him. She wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her inches off the ground. She closed her eyes and held onto him.

He held her just as tight as he breathed in the sweet smell of her hair. When he woke up yesterday morning, he was upset at first. But more importantly, he found it torture to worry about someone so much. Worried about her and her risky decision. He was just glad she was okay and hoped she did everything she went to do.

He gently pulled away from her, still holding her sides as he looked down to her gleaming face.

"You found him?" He asked and she grinned up at him and nodded her head quickly.

"Yeah!" She returned and he finally pulled off a smile to match hers.

"Ah, thank you!" He said grateful as he brought her back into his warm embrace that she couldn't fight if she wanted to. He continued to grace her with small _thank you's _as he kissed her covered head. She shook her head, beginning to giggle and he chuckled himself at her laugh. They were overly excited that this nightmare was soon to come to an end when they busted Tim, but they also were still usually happy to see each other. A day was way too long.

"Come on!" Catherine urged him as she finally let go of his body.

"Okay." He agreed as he left her frame to get in the passenger side. Soon he thought. Soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Oh gosh! Well?! How was this chapter? Did Evan get what he freaking deserved? Abso-freaking-lutely. Hopefully someone else does too! You'll see next chapter! Which will be the very last one. Poo! :( Please review! What do you think will happen? Will they have a happy ending? ;) **


	10. Chapter 10: Ghost

Hey guys, this is the LAST chapter! Hooray and Boooo! Lol It's been nice and fun! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for my errors!

***DISCLAIMER* **I don't own BATB or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Ghost<p>

_**Catherine/Vincent**_

_**Portland, Oregon**_

They had made it to the location she recovered from the database. They got out of the truck and walked up to the white brick section of apartments. It looked a little run-down but it wasn't the worst area in the neighborhood.

They both stood in front of the house that suppose to belong to Tim. Vincent sighed to himself before looking to Catherine who was judging the living environment.

"I don't know how this is gonna turn out.." He spoke looking at her even more as she turned to face him. She had helped him get this far and he couldn't be more grateful..but he still was worried about what could go down. He knew he was angry at Tim and he honestly didn't know how he'd react when he saw him. Whatever went down, he didn't want her receiving any of the consequences.

"I just want to say thank you.." He candidly in his deep voice. "For everything." He expressed as his eyes still ran over her features.

She lightly smiled as she looked up at him, she could sense his worry.

"We're gonna prove your innocent. Together." She said as their eyes marveled together. She let her hand rest on the side of his face naturally as she trailed him closer.

"I promise." She uttered and she smiled with more confidence, which made him simper in return. Her palm fell down to the top of his chest as she pulled away from him.

"Come on." She encouraged him as she turned away, walking up the stairs.

He sighed to himself and followed behind her. They came in contact with the porch of the little apartment and Catherine rested her feet on the welcome mat. Her hand bunched up as her nerves were starting to float around. She looked to the side at Vincent as he stood against the house, out of sight. They knew if Tim saw Vincent at his front door, there was no way they were getting anywhere.

Vincent was completely out of sight to anyone who would answer the door and Catherine took that signal to go ahead and knock. She firmly knocked on the door three times and found herself counting the seconds till he answered the door.

Her eyes jumped a little when the door cracked open, but quickly recovered. The guy looked rough but not to the extent of not taken care of. He was short and scraggy and his chose of clothing didn't make his appearance any better. He resembled the guy in the vegetative state so much.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking clueless and a bit odd as he leaned against the boarding of the door.

Catherine put on a big smile as she folded her hands together, not being able to help it.

"Hi, I..just moved into the building and..I locked my keys and purse in my car." She said in an unusually perky manner as Tim took a second to glance at her glance she brought up.

"I can't get into my apartment to call Triple A. Can I borrow your phone?" She asked swiftly, seeming desperate.

Tim squinted his eyes at her for a few moments before stepping back into his house and shutting the door.

Catherine remained there as her smile quickly fell. She looked to Vincent who was parading the same questionable look she was performing. He'd just shut the door in her face. Vincent leaned forward a little, as he tried to see through the top windows on the front door to see if Tim had completely left her presence.

Catherine looked through the odd cut glass on the door and moved her hand to push Vincent back in his spot. She sighed in relief as Tim was walking back to the door.

"He's coming." She urgently whispered to Vincent as she glanced in his direction. He nodded his head and continued to wait.

As soon as Tim opened the door her smile was back in full effect.

Tim looked around before handing her the house phone.

"Make it quick, I'm on my way out." He pestered as he rested back in his previous position.

"Thanks.." She said as she looked down to the phone before shaking her head. She smiled looking back up to the man.

"I don't suppose you have the number?" She asked in a innocent tone, her teeth grasping her bottom lip.

This time Tim looked at her carefully, he was definitely starting to question this mysterious woman's actions. Something didn't feel right to him.

"Yeah, I'll get my wallet." He said quickly as he went to go back in the house. He turned around almost in a hurry to seal his front door shut. Catherine moved back unexpectedly as Vincent maneuvered in front of her and kicked the door open before Tim could shut it.

Tim only looked back for a second and felt nothing but horror and his stomach flip at the sight of Vincent. He ran to get his constructive hammer off the top of his tool box sitting near by. He spun around to lunge towards an attacking Vincent and swung the object towards his head.

Vincent stopped him as he grabbed his wrist and luckily he overpowered him as he pushed him backward. He flipped his arm around behind his back and slammed him against the wall. Vincent took the hammer from him before it dropped to the ground and Tim groaned in pain as his face greeted the wall. Catherine ran in after Vincent as she heard the sounds of Tim's crying voice.

"Two years Tim! Two years!" She yelled at him as he shoved him against the wall again. He forced him around so he could see the sleazeball's face.

Vincent's rage returned immediately as he felt his hand wrapped around Tim's neck tightly. Tim coughed a little and gave him an evil smirk.

"What are you gonna do?! You gonna kill me?!" He asked and screeched as he felt Vincent's grip slowly squeeze the life from his body.

Vincent leaned closer to his face as Tim started to grabbed at his wrist to be released.

"I've already been convicted of it, why not?" Vincent breathed as his eyes fueled with darkness. Two years of his life had been taken away mainly because of this idiot.

"Vincent! Don't!" She yelled at him as saw his hand raise higher with the hammer. "**Don't!**" She shouted again as she witnessed a darker Vincent.

Vincent heard Catherine's voice hit him but he still applied pressure to the strangling Tim.

"Your gonna confess everything! Your gonna confess everything to the police, you hear me?!" He forced at Tim as he pushed him further into the wall.

Catherine looked to Tim, hoping he'd say something in agreement before he was choked out. He was either willing to go to jail for his crimes or die. The tough part about it was he would die at the hands of Vincent...she'd hope he'd the option where he lived.

Tim looked to Vincent closely as he struggled to breathe. "Screw you." He murmured out and Catherine knew then that he had sat his fate.

She looked to Vincent as his face got uglier and he brought the hammer up to Tim's length.

"Vincent! It's not worth it!" She stressed, trying to get through to him.

Vincent was listening, but he wasn't at the same time. Tim would never comply and he'd convinced himself that he deserved to die. He had complied to work with his ex-wife and his ex-friend to send him to prison for something he didn't do. For what? A few grand? There was no way in hell Tim was living sort of life after what he did. He didn't deserve to.

Before Vincent knew it, he lunged the hammer forward and it crashed through the wall beside Tim's head. It barely missed him as he leaned down at the sound of the police swarming in.

"Get on the ground now! Let's go!" Detective Delany screamed as him and his team ran into the house.

The police pulled Vincent off the man and he dropped the hammer before getting dragged to the ground. They pulled Catherine along as well and placed her beside him.

Tim took deep breaths as Delany pointed his gun in his direction. He rose his hands in the air as he leaned against the wall he almost died on.

"Get down on the ground! Sir, get down on the ground!" He repeated to Tim and he slowly got down on his knees as he looked up, pleading with the officer.

"I-I..I want a deal! I want a deal!" Catherine heard Tim shout as she covered her head with her small hands. Her heart was pumping and her breathing was rushed as she looked to Vincent a few feet beside her who was laying face down as a few officers surrounded him. Tim was forced to lay beside Vincent, face against the floor while they searched the premises out of routine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Little Later<strong>_

The team was in the living room of Tim's apartment and they were about to question him, only because he begged for it. He was seated in a chair in the center on the room, handcuffed. Delany leaned in front of him, waiting to see what he had to say. No matter what he said, he was still getting put away.

Tim rocked his gaped legs back and forth as he looked up at detective Delany with a delinquent look.

"You gotta make sure I don't do any major time." Tim started and Delany raised an eyebrow up at him. He looked to his partner in disbelief at this guy.

"We already tied Tori to the wire transfers." Stephanie informed him as she stood over the criminal.

Tim stretched his eyes as he strained to look at her.

"Trust me, I'll give you a nice bow to wrap it all up with.." He proceeded, looking back to Delany. "But I'm not saying another word until I get a deal." Stephanie scuffed, looking off to the side.

Delany smirked at how smart this guy actually thought he was.

"Give it up, and if it's any good, I'll take it to the DA." Delany offered him. Tim eye's were brim as he sat up on the chair and leaned his head back.

"You better not do bad by me.." He warned the detective before collecting his thoughts of what actually happened.

"Tori's husband Gabe, he took care of the DNA."

"Oh yeah, and how's that?" Stephanie asked uninterested as she slightly paced back and forth.

"He stabbed me! Stitched me up and took bags of my blood for him and Tori to plant!" He confessed and Delany's expression changed as he looked up to the woman walking around. Stephanie gave him the exact expression, not sure if his story was to be believed.

"That's a good story.." He said crossing his arms. "Got any proof to back it up?" He asked.

"Yeah." Tim stated quickly. "He wrote me two bad scripts for antibiotics. Pharmacy kept him on the count of him being on some watch list for selling illegal prescriptions." Tim said and he could tell he now had their attention.

"Check it out. They're written the day after I was murdered." Delany stared at him before slowly nodding his head.

He leaned forward to Tim who was bound to the chair.

"Give me the name and address to that pharmacy. And if it pans out, I'll get you a deal." He told the man who was quite desperate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later<strong>_

Delany looked over some of the written details as Stephanie walked over to the truck. He closed the folder and tucked it away as he saw her bring Mrs. Marks along. Catherine looked drained and tired as her hands were cuffed behind her back.

Stephanie dug the key out of her pocket and went to un-cuff the woman.

"We should charge you with aiding and embedding a fugitive." Stephanie berated as the unlocked the small a lock keeping Catherine's hands binded. Catherine's face winced momentarily at the rough treatment. She looked to the female detective as she rubbed her aching wrist.

Catherine looked to Detective Delany as he gently gripped her arm, leading her forward.

"Step inside please." He suggested she climb up into the STAT truck. He held her just in case as she struggled to get her foot on the high step.

They all climbed into the all black vehicle and they suggested she take a seat to inform her how things would go from now on.

Catherine looked at the chart laid on the table in front of her. It set a couple files and two pictures of her and Vincent. Her attention was cute short as Delany walked around to the table and sat down across from her.

"Seems like your husband was just arrested for the solicitation of your kidnapping and murder." He informed to her as he read the paper he was just given. He looked up to see her close her eyes in relief. She would never have to worry about Evan again.

"I don't suppose you know anything about a recording being played?" He asked her and Catherine instantly thought of JT and smiled. She slowly nodded her head in return.

"Vincent gave it to me. And.." She paused, reaching down to grab something out of her purse. They watched her as she pulled out a wrinkled, yellow sticky note.

"He gave me that." She revealed, handing the small note over to Delany. He unfolded the old note and stared at the random numbers.

"It's the alarm code to our house." She told him as she pushed some fallen strands behind her ear. "It's Evan's handwriting." He glanced to his partner who was standing close by and back to Catherine and nodded his head.

Catherine felt her leg start to shake as everything was finally out in the open. She needed to know if Vincent would be freed after all of this. He did nothing wrong but rescue her.

"So I hope you can see..Vincent kidnapped me to save my life." She said, almost pleading with the detectives for understanding.

Delany sighed and nodded his head, "So it appears. Mr. Keller was also wrongfully imprisoned. We're arresting his ex-wife and her husband as we speak." He notified her.

Catherine tried to remain indifferent towards the news, but she couldn't fight the slight smirk that twinged her lips.

"That's good. So..he'll be let free?" She asked with hesitation evident in her voice. Detective Baker's facial expression quickly changed as Delany's was unreadable.

"I'll do what I can..but I can't guarantee that right now." He spoke honestly which made Catherine frown almost.

"Ultimately, that'll be up to a judge." Stephanie chimed in.

Catherine looked down momentarily before nodding her head. She wasn't fully accepting it. After everything she'd done, everything they'd done together, there was no way she'd settle with him still being held behind bars.

"I'd like to see him." She suddenly demanded and Delany stared at her for a few seconds before bracing a small smile.

"Of course." He allowed. He chimed Wyatt on the walky-talky who was standing beside the car Vincent was in the back of. He told them they were coming out and to let Vincent out for a moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside<strong>_

Catherine was out the truck, as she was walked over to the black vehicle. She rubbed her hands over her covered arms as she looked to the back of the car, trying to see him.

Wyatt opened the back door and helped Vincent out as he ducked his head to emerge from the vehicle.

Vincent was much more calm now and he'd be lying to himself if he didn't feel partly like an idiot. He had went off earlier and almost killed Tim. He was angry and he couldn't control his rage. He was mostly upset he did it in front of Catherine. He never intended for her to witness his state and knew she was probably frightened about what almost happened.

The second he stepped out of the car, he looked up and saw Catherine walking in his direction. He found his eyes tying into her's as Wyatt pulled him along because he was handcuffed.

Delany watched the two of them speak without opening their mouths and cleared his throat before speaking to Vincent.

"My partner and I have decided to talk to the judge, see if we can get you off for time served." He announced and Vincent finally looked to him to acknowledge his presence and take in what he said.

The detective looked to the both of them again before raising his hand. "You get five minutes." He told them before leaving them to speak.

Vincent looked to his side to Wyatt who was still awkwardly standing there. He let him go and walked away as well, heading back to the car that was only two feet away.

Vincent looked back to Catherine and inched closer to her. He naturally hovered over her and found himself sighing before looking down at the ground for a few seconds. He gradually looked back to her and met her awaiting orbs.

"I'm sorry I went off in there-" He found himself apologizing and Catherine gave him a weird look as she stopped him mid-sentence.

"Don't apologize Vincent." She said staring up at him and saw he still was unsure. "I understand you were angry, It's okay." She tried reassuring him and he just slightly nodded his head in response as he pressed his lips together.

Catherine tried to lighten the mood by cracking an uncontrollable smile.

"Wow.." She breathed out. "Time served, that's..that's good." She resulted in.

"Yeah.." He returned, finally revealing his bright smile. "Yeah very." He said, finding his eyes consistently trailing over her soft lips. "You okay?" He asked, taking over a more serious tone.

She admired his as well as he stepped closer to her, almost pressing his frame against hers but he knew to keep some distance in front of everyone. She grinned slightly and nodded her head as he moved in.

"Yeah.." She exchanged and his expression finally softened as he then took on a fitting smirk. Catherine shut her eyes as Vincent moved in to place a delicate kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, feeling her body ease after a long day.

She pulled away gently to breathe in the air around them. It wasn't long before her heels left the ground as she grabbed at his face. She dragged his mouth back to hers as they both took each other in. Vincent, desperately wanting to wrap his arms around her body as he had the aching need feel every inch of her.

_Stupid handcuffs_ he thought.

He lived in the moment as long as possible until they both needed oxygen. He gazed over her as he licked the taste of her from his lips. He leaned his forehead against hers and she let her eyes close as she savored these last few seconds as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Month Later<strong>_

The girls heard the sound of the whistle and dived into the water, swimming at full speed. It was a nice and sunny day at the pool where the team practiced. Catherine watched the time click away on the timer she was clutching. She had managed to get her position back as one of the girl's coaches at the school in the community she once lived in. It was something her and Tess took part of years and years ago, it's partially the reason they became so close. She was always happy to fulfill the position and then she was forced to give it up after marrying Evan.

The girl swam her way in her coaches direction and shot her head above the water to know her numbers and see how she did.

Catherine held the clipboard against her side as she leaned down to talk to her.

"You need to follow your strokes a little more. Just reached farther." She tried to display as her arm reached out ahead.

The girl sighed as she held onto the side of the pull.

Catherine sat her clipboard down and clapped in urgency. "Okay, I want to see some more sprints!" She demanded and the girl took on a tired look and a sense of aggravation.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, you're on scholarship. I got you for two more years." She warned the girl as she looked down to the timer she was about to restart. "Come on, let's go!" She yelled to her and some of the others practicing.

"Come on, come on! Why don't you cut the girl some slack." He suggested and Catherine turned around when she heard the voice.

She was shocked at first to see him show up at her job but gradually smiled as he walked her way. Vincent smiled at her as he reached her and roped his arm casually around her waist.

"Come play hooky with me for the rest of the day." Vincent said to her, rather than asking.

"Hi.." She said with a big smile as her arm wrapped around his form as well.

"Hey." Vincent said as he grinned down at his girlfriend. She smiled even more, still getting tiny butterflies at his timely, wide grin.

She pulled her eyes from him for a moment to looked down at the girl that was trying to see if she could leave or not.

"Okay, you just got really lucky!" Catherine stated and the girl began to smile as she rested in the water.

"Go! Have a good weekend." She released her student and she reached to step out of the pool. Vincent laughed to himself as Catherine still told her to practice as she was leaving to go to the girl's locker room.

Catherine looked back to Vincent as he rested against the plank. "Wow, well you got off work early." She acknowledged and he flashed her a satisfying smirk. She smiled up at him as he stepped onto the firm, diving board.

"Yeah, you know.." He started, in his soothing voice. "I thought I'd work on my breast stroke." He said pestering and Catherine titled her head cutely at him.

"Oh yeah?" She asked as he grabbed her hand to bring her at his level. She stood on the plank as he quickly brought her figure against his.

"I could help you with that." She offered moving her hands over his chest, and he lowered his eyes at her teasing action.

"You think so?" He asked, pretending to be clueless of her skills.

She gave him a knowing look as her arms met around his neck. "Uh huh." She said as she heard him release a slight groan. She smiled big as he brought her up to indulge her. She held him closer as he deepened the feverish kiss.

Catherine pulled away from his lips suddenly as she gave him a wicked smile. He gripped her tighter as she pulled them over the edge. They crashed into the water and fell below the surface. They clutched each other as their lips remained latched, never pulling apart, under the basin of water.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**(Cries but claps) Oh gosh, it's over. It's really over. I really enjoyed this movie and creating the VinCat edition from it. If you want to know & watch the film, it's called Abducted: Fugitive of Love. It's really great and the guy is ridiculously hot haha. I really hope you enjoyed this short story. I'm a little under the weather right now but the stories I'll be focusing on is The Situation and my new Christmas Story. It'll be called "Holiday Engagement" (I may change it) but It'll be around 10 chapters like this story and of course, VinCat. I already know how it'll go too! Also, I want to say sorry for not updating The Situation in a little while, i've had so much to do this semester and I'm glad it's coming to an end. Plus, these were easier to write since I already knew what to type haha But anyway, I'm going to bed. I love you all! Night! XD**

**xoxo**


End file.
